Pruebas
by anyreth
Summary: Una vez me alejé por su bien, pero esto era distinto. No era algo que la amenazaba si yo seguía cerca, era yo quien con mi cercanía le hacía daño. La decisión más fácil de tomar, pero más difícil de realizar.  escrito desde el punto de vista de Darien
1. Prefacio

**Primero, quiero agradecer a la gran autora de fanfiction: Usako de Chiba, porque ella fue quien me animó a publicar este fic; además, la proclamo como mi editora, consejera y amiga, porque ha sido un gran apoyo y a quien he fastidiado y voy a seguir fastidiando cada vez que me quede trabada, jeje (ahora que ya es público, no te salvas amiga, jajaja)**

**Como todas saben, los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo demás son locuras mías que espero que les guste.**

**PRUEBAS**

**PREFACIO**

Cuando la vida te ha dado más de lo que mereces ¿por qué es sorprendente que todo desaparezca aún más rápido de lo que llegó? En la vida tiene que haber equilibrio ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué esperaba otra cosa? Tanto tiempo de felicidad, una felicidad tan completa y de esa magnitud, tendría que pagarse con mucho sufrimiento, más que el de perder a mis padres cuando tenía seis años, más que la muerte…

Definitivamente debía esperarlo, pero, aún así, no creí que en una noche se pudiera acabar aquello que consideraba más real que la lluvia sobre mi rostro, más importante que respirar, y sobre todo más valioso que mi propia vida. Si, lo hubiera dado todo y considerarlo una ganga, por solo un día más a su lado, por solo olvidar por ese día todo el daño que le hice… todo el daño que nos hice. Pero eso es imposible, no hay vuelta atrás. Cometí un error, el error más grave y el más caro, demasiado caro, y ahora tenía que pagar por ello, y lo haría con gusto, y podría soportarlo todo con una sonrisa… si no supiera que ella también sufre. Ella que es la más buena del universo, ella que es la que menos merece sufrir, ella que tantas veces a arriesgado su vida por los demás y por la tierra, ella que siempre ha sido el pilar de sus amigas y en especial de mi vida, ella… a quien le jure amor eterno, una promesa que sé cumpliré porque no puedo amar a alguien más; y le garantice dedicaría mi vida entera a su felicidad y que en este momento hacia todo lo contrario: la hacía sufrir; y eso era casi tan insoportable como el saber que no puedo consolarla, que estoy totalmente impotente, que no puedo hacer nada para aliviar aunque sea un poco ese dolor, dolor que yo le causé, dolor que me hace el ser más ruin y miserable del universo, que me hace merecerla menos que nunca y que hace que ella jamás aceptara que le consolara aunque pudiera, porque para ello tendría que estar cerca de ella, y eso es algo que no desea y no puedo culparla por ello. No merezco mucho menos que eso, que me prive de lo único que anhelo en estos momentos… estar a su lado.

(Y)

(–.–)

c( (")(")

**¡Este es mi primer fic, así que no sean malas y denle una oportunidad! ¿si? Por lo menos lean el primer capítulo antes de decidir si quieren leerlo o no, porfa!**

**El primer capítulo lo voy a publicar la próxima semana, pero no les digo que día para no quedar mal, jeje. ¿Pueden creer que ni había publicado nada y ya le he quedado mal a alguien? ¡Ese es el colmo del incumplimiento! jajaja. Siento mucho haber quedado mal a mi amiga Usako, pero aquí está! **

**¡Espero saber que opinan!**


	2. Nervios

**Summary:** Tenía todo con lo que siempre había soñado, jamás había sido tan feliz… pero lo arruiné, por idiota. Ahora, solo veía dos opciones: seguir cerca aunque eso le haga daño o alejarme y esperar a que así pueda ser feliz. Ya una vez me alejé por su bien, pero esto era distinto. No era algo que la amenazaba si yo seguía cerca, era yo que con mi cercanía le hacía daño. La decisión más fácil de tomar, pero más difícil de realizar.

**¡Hola! Primero, quiero agradecer a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, me alegraron muchísimo! Y como lo ven, aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y me escriban su opinión. Lo valoro mucho!**

**NERVIOS**

No creo que en el mundo exista persona más feliz que yo en estos momentos. En tan solo cinco meses uniré mi vida a la de la mujer que amo, la más buena, hermosa, bondadosa y especial mujer del universo. Un ángel no podría compararse con ella… y claro que podría intentarlo, porque hasta alas ha tenido, pero no concibo la idea de que exista algo que sea más bello o más bueno que ella. Si, Serena, _mi Serena_, –me encanta usar esas palabras en mi fuero interno… son tan hermosas–, aceptó ser mi esposa, y sin saberlo aceptó hacerme el hombre más feliz y afortunado del universo, y por ello no puedo hacer menos que dar todo de mí para lograr devolverle un poco de la felicidad que ella me da, aunque, por supuesto, sea algo imposible.

Nunca olvidaré el día que aceptó ser mi esposa, hace apenas dos meses. Planee por dos semanas ese día, y todo se podía arruinar tan fácil por mis nervios… ¡Quien iba a decir que el seguro de Darien Chiba iba a estar tan nervioso, y tan torpe, ese día! Y no era para menos, estaba en juego mi futuro y mi felicidad, lo cual lo puedo resumir en una palabra: _Serena_. Pensaba, lo cual en ese momento era una soberana tontería, en que pasaría si ella me rechazaba… ¿Y si ella no se sentía tan segura de mí como yo de ella? ¿Y si el aparecimiento del tal Seiya Kou dos años atrás había sido más importante para ella de lo que yo pensaba –tal como sus amigas me lo habían dicho tantas veces, algo que nunca creí, pero que en ese momento me parecía tan posible… algo provocado por los nervios, claro–, y la hacía dudar? ¿Y si ella se daba cuenta de que yo no la merecía? Claro, cómo podría merecerla. Un tipo tan frío como yo, ¿cómo podía merecer a una chica tan cálida y dulce como ella? Es algo tan obvio que me reí de mi mismo por pensar que ella no lo habría notado ya.

Pero que tal que a ella no le importara, que tal que aunque supiera que ella merece a alguien mejor que yo deseara estar a mi lado. ¿Sería posible? Era la única explicación lógica para los más de cuatro años de novios que llevábamos.

¡Oh! ¡La esperanza! Eso me dio los ánimos para seguir con mi plan.

Aunque, claro, eso no eliminó los nervios, los cuales me hacían actuar torpemente. Primero fuimos al cine, y para ser sincero no tengo ni idea de que fuimos a ver. Durante la película todo en lo que podía pensar era ¿Qué le voy a decir? y mientras pensaba en las opciones me surgían nuevas preguntas: ¿Serán esas las palabras correctas? ¿Y si en el momento se me olvida todo? ¿Y si cuando se lo pregunte tengo atorada comida entre los dientes y ella se ríe de mí? – en verdad que los nervios hacen pensar estupideces – ¿Por qué se me ocurrió preguntárselo en una cena? ¿Y si se lo pregunto antes de cenar? Así evitaría la comida atorada en los dientes, pero ¿sería eso descortés? ¿Y si mi pregunta le arruinaba el apetito? _¡No, no, no, NO!_ – me dije a mi mismo – _no puedo seguir pensando negativamente_. Ya había acordado conmigo mismo que si ella no sintiera amor por mí, habría terminado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella no es la clase de persona que puede fingir sus sentimientos, o que se traicionan a si mismos luchando por un sentimiento que solo se puede obtener cuando viene naturalmente, _por lo cual, si no me amara_ – me volví a repetir –, _hace tiempo que habría terminado conmigo_.

Cuando salimos del cine Serena hablaba alegremente sobre la película y yo intentaba prestarle atención…, sin conseguirlo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era: _¡Que hermosa es! ¡No puedo creer lo afortunado que soy! ¿Qué acto tan noble habré hecho para que el cielo me haya permitido conocerla? Y más aún, ¿Qué sería eso tan magnífico que habré hecho para que ella esté a mi lado en este momento? No puedo…_

Pero ella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

– Darien, ¿me estas poniendo atención?

– Lo… siento, Serena, ¿qué decías? – tartamudeé.

– Darien, ¿qué te pasa? te noto extraño, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? – pero era en su mirada en la que crecía la preocupación.

Eso me hizo reír quedamente, ¿cómo podía arreglármelas para hacerla sentir ansiosa por mí? Se suponía que era parte de mi plan el que ella no notara nada anormal, por eso es que elegí llevarla al cine primero, una rutina del todo normal para nosotros. Suspiré.

– No es nada, es solo que… – me devanaba los sesos en busca de algo que decirle, algo que de verdad fuera nada – bueno, hay un libro que necesito comprar, y no lo he encontrado… ¿te molestaría acompañarme al centro comercial a buscarlo?

¡Que magnífica idea! Me dije. Eso me daba el tiempo suficiente para que en el restaurante tuvieran todo listo. Aún faltaban dos horas para la reservación, pero claro, para todo lo que les había exigido – exigido es la palabra correcta, porque no habría aceptado un no por respuesta – era poco tiempo, y por más que rogué por que fuera antes, fue en lo único en que se negaron a complacerme argumentando el tiempo que necesitaban para los preparativos.

– Claro – me contesto, seguido de una gran sonrisa.

Caminamos al centro comercial, ya que quedaba a dos cuadras del cine. Vuelvo a repetir, los nervios hacían que comparado conmigo Tontín, el de Blanca Nieves, pareciera un genio.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, no me di cuenta que las puertas de vidrio estaban cerradas y me estrellé contra ellas. Pude escuchar las ricitas de los espectadores, pero no los voltee a ver. Lo único que hice fue clavar mi mirada en Serena, una mirada llena de vergüenza y miedo, miedo de que notara que mis nervios no se podían deber a un libro, por mas importante que este fuera. Pero lo más extraño es que note los mismos sentimientos en ella, a excepción de la vergüenza. Pero ¿a qué le podía tener miedo ella?

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

– Si, si, no te preocupes – le contesté. Pero obviamente por su mirada, estaba lejos de obedecerme.

Como sabia que la razón de su preocupación iba a desaparecer en unas horas, no le presté demasiada atención. Me concentre en pensar como gastar por lo menos una hora y media en ese centro comercial, sin que implicara tener que comer algo. Lo mas seguro es que no aceptara ir a cenar si tenía el estomago lleno. Y mientras pensaba choqué contra un grupo de chicas que, para empeorar las cosas, llevaban malteadas en sus manos y se las derramé encima.

– Discúlpenme – rogué.

– ¡Idiota! Eres un… – me dijo la chica que, por su posición en el grupo, debía de ser la líder. Pero se detuvo justo en el momento en que me vio. Quizá vio la culpa en mis ojos y eso apaciguó su ira.

– Perdónenme señoritas, no fue mi intensión… – intervine –, de verdad, no quise arruinarles su día…

– No, nada de eso – se apresuró a decir una de ellas, de cabello castaño corto.

– Fue un simple accidente – añadió otra de cabello negro, ondulado y largo –, y nadie salió herido – prosiguió con una gran sonrisa, y yo le devolví una llena de arrepentimiento.

– Bueno, eso si no tomamos en cuenta como victimas a su ropa – ante mis palabras las chicas se rieron un poco escandalosas, supuse que para aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

– No te preocupes – contesto la chica que supuse era la líder del grupo, de cabello rubio y con cola alta –, fue nuestra culpa – luego volteo a ver a sus amigas – ¿verdad chicas? – agregó con un tono autoritario.

– Por supuesto – contestaron todas al unísono.

– Nada de eso – les dije con un tono de fingida indignación –, al menos permítanme reponerles sus malteadas… es lo menos que puedo hacer – concluí.

Todas se miraron entre si, asintieron y luego soltaron una risita tonta que me hizo preguntarme que estaban pensando. ¿Se darían cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba y que la razón de esos nervios estaba parada a mi lado? Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta. La razón de mis nervios, y más que todo de mi felicidad, no estaba a mi lado.

Confundido voltee a ver a todas direcciones, alarmado sin ninguna razón en especial, solo por el hecho de desconocer en donde estaba, y repentinamente la localicé. Estaba sentada frente a la fuente interior del centro comercial, observándome atentamente. Fue refrescante el alivio inmediato que sentí.

Camine hacia ella observándola fijamente. Ella no desvió su mirada de la mía y curvo sus labios en su tierna sonrisa que me fascina.

– ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté.

– No, nada. Es solo que creo que es más fácil ver como un grupo de chicas coquetea contigo si estoy lejos… no quería hacerte una escenita – sonreí ante su mirada apenada.

– Serena, ¿de verdad no pudiste sentirte celosa de un grupo de chicas a las que acabo de bautizar con malteada? – le sonreí.

– Bueno, eso ya no importa, después de todo no las voy a volver a ver – me contestó.

– Bueno… – dije apenadamente, lo cual me hacía sentir aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba –, en realidad solo venía a traerte. Ofrecí a esas chicas reponerles sus malteadas… es lo menos que podía hacer – le aclaré.

Sonrió y luego dijo: – No esperaba menos de ti.

– Entonces, ¿vamos?

– En realidad, prefiero esperarte aquí. Ya te dije que es más fácil controlarme si estoy lejos – añadió rápidamente la última frase cuando vio en mis ojos que iba a intentar ser persuasivo. Resignado suspiré.

– Está bien. ¿Quieres una malteada también o algo más? – me arrepentí inmediatamente de mi ofrecimiento, eso podía arruinar su apetito… y consecuentemente mi plan. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tenía que preguntárselo, y solo deseaba que se negara.

– No, gracias – respondió, haciendo eco en mis pensamientos. Sentí un gran alivio. Al menos tendría hambre en el momento indicado.

Otra característica de los nervios. Te hace menos perspicaz. ¿Cuándo Serena se habría negado a un ofrecimiento de comida? En cualquier otro momento eso me hubiera alertado de que algo andaba mal, pero ese día podría haber un dragón lanzando fuego frente a la calle y yo no lo hubiera notado.

– Ahora regreso – le dije.

Acompañe a las chicas a la heladería por sus malteadas y las pagué. Me pidieron que las acompañara un rato, pero me negué. Les aclare que mi novia me estaba esperando en la fuente y pude ver en sus miradas la molestia. Volví a disculparme por el incidente y me alejé.

Cuando regresé con Serena, ella tenía perdida la mirada en la fuente. La abrace por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, y le susurre al oído.

– Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

– Mejor un beso – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Mmm… mejor te doy el beso, y luego vemos a que arreglo llegamos.

En ese momento me incliné y sentí sus dulces labios en los míos. No puedo concebir que exista un sabor más delicioso que el de la boca de mi novia. Estoy seguro que podría renunciar a la comida y al agua, antes que renunciar a esos labios. Si quería ser sincero, aunque por supuesto no era lógico, debía admitir que los necesitaba más que al oxigeno. Pero ciertamente era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

– ¿Ahora si me vas a decir en que pensabas? – le pregunté.

– Mejor me das otro beso – sonrió.

– Los que quieras – añadí, aunque estaba seguro que esa idea me agradaba más a mí que a ella –, pero antes dime en que pensabas… te veías realmente concentrada en lo que fuera que pensabas.

– Solo pensaba en lo maravillosas que son las cosas en este momento, sin enemigos, con mis amigas y mi familia a mi lado, y sobre todo contigo… desearía que nada cambiara, que todo siguiera igual, siento que cualquier cambio podría complicar las cosas, y no lo quiero.

Inmediatamente pude notar la tristeza en su voz y sabía que la tendría en sus ojos que estaban enfocados en el suelo, pero estaba demasiado consternado para hacer lo correcto y consolarla, averiguar que le preocupaba. Todo en lo que pude concentrarme fue en sus palabras. Ella no quería cambios en su vida, y definitivamente era justo lo que yo deseaba. El matrimonio es el más grande de los cambios, e inevitablemente las cosas ya no serían igual. Ella sería una mujer casada, ya no viviría con sus padres, incluso nuestra relación sería diferente… ante el mundo, la sociedad y cualquiera, ella sería mía y yo de ella. Para mí eso era maravilloso, pero ¿para ella también lo sería? Justamente la respuesta estaba en sus últimas palabras que rebotaban en mi mente "no lo quiero". Sentía como el pánico se apoderaba de mí. En ese momento Serena levantó la vista, y seguro noto mi rostro totalmente descompuesto por el montón de pensamientos que me impedían concentrarme y aparentar que sus palabras no me habían dolido tanto como lo habían hecho.

– Darien… no quise decir eso… no todos los cambios son malos – me dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro, con una mirada llena de inquietud, y luego sonrío –. Si no hubiéramos cambiado aún seguiríamos peleando cada vez que nos encontráramos.

– Si, ¿eso piensas? – mi voz sonó algo mordaz, lo cual se debía a la decepción de sus anteriores palabras.

– ¡Claro! Darien, no le temo a los cambios – en ese instante escondió su mirada de la mía –, siempre que tú estés en ellos, siempre que sigamos juntos – lo último lo dijo casi como un susurro.

Solo con escuchar sus palabras mi ánimo se elevo hasta el cielo. Incluso me sentí entusiasmado. Si los cambios no le asustaban siempre que estuviéramos juntos, quizá la idea de un cambio que nos uniera más le fascinaría casi tanto como a mí. Creo que sonreí.

– Bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar la búsqueda de tu libro si queremos encontrarlo hoy – me dijo enarcando una ceja.

– ¿Qué libro? – le pregunté, todavía demasiado desconcertado por esa nueva revelación como para notar mi propio error.

– El libro que venimos a buscar. ¿No se supone que es muy importante?

– ¡Ah! Si… el libro. Si, creo que debemos darnos prisa antes de que cierren todas las librerías.

Le tome de la mano y me apresuré a caminar antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo mas y cayera en otro error.

Anduvimos por todo el centro comercial, de librería en librería, y en cada una trataba de perder el mayor tiempo posible, aunque consultaba el reloj con mucha frecuencia, lo que no paso desapercibido por Serena.

– ¿Tienes planes para más tarde? – me preguntó cuando salíamos de la cuarta librería que visitábamos.

– ¿Qué?... no, no… ¿por qué lo preguntas? – ¿Cómo lo supo? Me preguntaba internamente, ¿Será que Andrew le dijo algo? Lo voy a matar, ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto?

– Por nada, es solo que estás muy pendiente de la hora… si tienes algo que hacer no te preocupes por mí, puedo regresar a casa sola.

– Por supuesto que no – le contesté rápida y firmemente.

– Darien, ya tengo dieciocho años, y no es difícil conseguir un taxi, no tienes por qué preocu…

– No Serena – era obvio que había malinterpretado mi respuesta –, me refiero a que no tengo ningún plan – bueno, en realidad no tenía ningún plan que no la incluyera, por lo cual era solo una verdad a medias ¿no? En cualquier caso, sabía que me perdonaría.

– Entiendo, es solo que – posó su mirada en sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosamente – te vez nervioso… como que si me ocultaras algo.

¡Oh, Santo cielo! ¿Por qué debía de conocerme tan bien?

Como no le conteste, levantó la mirada para escudriñar mi rostro. ¿Pero que le podía decir? me conocía tan bien que si lo negaba se daría cuenta de la mentira.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos… se hace tarde – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Pude observar como sus pupilas se dilataban ante la sorpresa de mi aceptación tácita de que le ocultaba algo… pero había algo más en su mirada, era como que si eso tuviera otro significado, como que si le hubiera confirmado una sospecha y ¿eso la entristeciera? No estuve seguro de lo último ya que evitó mi mirada.

– Si, tienes razón, se hace tarde.

Regresamos al aparcamiento del cine, ya que allí había dejado mi automóvil. En todo el camino Serena no hablo, y yo estaba tan nervioso debido a que el momento que tanto había estado imaginando en los últimos días se acercaba, que sólo podía pensar en las palabras que quería usar.

El camino al restaurante se sentía muy largo por el silencio. Así que para aliviar un poco la tensión le pregunte sobre su padre. Sabía que no estaba en la ciudad – una de las razones por las que elegí este día. Había que aprovechar que el toque de queda de Serena se extendía cuando su padre no estaba –, así que para distraerla – y distraerme a mí un poco de los nervios – le pregunte si había tenido noticias de él.

– Anoche llamó – me aclaró –. Parece que regresa en dos días – se quedó pensativa un momento y luego me comentó – sabes, pregunto por ti.

– ¿En serio? – Esto fue justo lo que necesitaba, una distracción sumamente fuerte. ¿Cuándo el papá de Serena había sentido algún interés en mí? Incluso cuando visitaba a Serena cuando él estaba me ignoraba. Únicamente se daba cuenta de mi presencia cuando la hora límite llegaba, o de vez en cuando para exteriorizar un comentario sobre mi diferencia de edad con Serena. Realmente no le agrado.

– Si… quería saber si estabas cumpliendo sus reglas – me contestó sonriendo.

– Debí de imaginarlo.

– No te preocupes, es solo que esta celoso. No entiende que me atrajo de ti.

Me reí. – Bueno, tengo que admitir que a veces me pregunto lo mismo.

– En verdad. Entonces ¿quieres saber que me atrajo de ti?

– Por supuesto.

– Todo – se limitó a decir.

– Gracias.

En ese momento llegamos al restaurante. Aparque lentamente esperando a que alguno de los empleados reconociera mi auto y me indicara si todo estaba listo. Así fue. Pude observar como el vallet que me pidió las llaves del auto discretamente me hizo una señal levantando su pulgar.

Entonces fui más consciente que nunca de lo que se aproximaba, y sentía que los nervios me estaban traicionando. Sentía mis piernas flácidas y como mi corazón latía frenéticamente. Y lo peor, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que planeaba decirle. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Había dado mínimo veinte conferencias, con hasta seiscientas personas y jamás me había ocurrido algo similar.

– ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – me preguntó Serena, sacándome de mis frustrantes intentos de recordar aunque sea una frase de las que había planeado decirle. No le contesté.

– ¿Qué, no te gusta?

– Si… es muy bonito, pero nunca habíamos venido a cenar a un lugar tan elegante, y no creo que este vestida adecuadamente.

– Estás preciosa.

– ¿Estamos celebrando algo? – Definitivamente, conteste en mi mente, pero otra vez salí con evasivas.

– ¿Qué, no puedo consentir a mi novia de vez en cuando?

Me sentí mal por mis palabras. Debí invitarla por lo menos una vez a un sitio como este sin motivo alguno, pero con los gastos de la universidad, los libros… y ahora con mi graduación tan cerca, el dinero se me escapaba como agua entre las manos. Incluso algunas veces había tenido que acudir a Andrew para tener dinero para nuestras citas, y de no ser por él, tendría que haber aplazado este día. Lo único que me reconfortaba en estos momentos era saber que pronto mi situación económica cambiaría, después de mi graduación, ya que contaba con un trabajo seguro en el Hospital de la Universidad de Tokio, en donde me esperaban al día siguiente de mi graduación – la principal razón por la que acepté la ayuda de Andrew, sabía que le devolvería su préstamo pronto –.

No me contestó. Me observó fijamente por un momento – lo cual, aunque lo considerara imposible, me hizo sentir aún más nervioso –, y luego suspiró. _¿Qué estaría pensando?_

Le mantuve la puerta abierta para que entrara. Adentro el ambiente se sentía agradable. No había nada anormal en el salón y solo unas cuantas mesas estaban ocupadas.

Ya adentro se nos acerco el anfitrión y nos dio la bienvenida.

– ¿Mesa para dos? – preguntó, aunque obviamente conocía la respuesta. Asentí.

Nos empezó a guiar y pude observar por el rabillo del ojo como Serena veía desconcertada cuando pasábamos las mesas vacías, y más aún cuando empezamos a subir al segundo nivel. Al final llegamos al área de los reservados, y en ese momento me permití observar fijamente el rostro de Serena, algo sumamente fácil – lo difícil era apartar la mirada de ella –. No quería perderme ninguna de sus expresiones cuando viera el salón que nos habían preparado – aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo había quedado –, y pude observar como inmediatamente cruzamos la puerta su rostro se iluminaba por la sorpresa.

La habitación estaba llena de rosas rojas y blancas – en recuerdo a mis otras dos identidades, Tuxedo Mask y el Caballero de la Luna, que están tan irremediablemente enamorados de ella como Darien. Cada fibra de mi ser, y cada espacio de mi mente adora a Serena –, y en el fondo un gran ventanal, del tamaño de la pared, que dejaba a la vista la hermosa playa cercana y el pacífico mar entre la oscuridad de la noche – un espectáculo bellísimo imaginé, tomando en cuenta que esta noche había luna llena y debía de reflejarse en el agua, dándole justo la luz necesaria para apreciar el paisaje sin que atemorizara, pero aún así dándole un aire de misterio. Claro que solo podía imaginar, porque en ningún momento aparté la vista de mi novia –. Justo en el medio de la habitación, inundada con el agradable sonido de violín, se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas. La fina cristalería y las velas debían hacerla lucir elegante y romántica, pero una vez más sólo podía imaginar.

A Serena le tomo poco más de tres minutos dejar de observar todo aquello, aún con la expresión de asombro y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, para encontrarse con mi mirada, que ni por un segundo se apartó de ella. Nos quedamos observando el uno al otro por un periodo de tiempo inmensurable, solo perdidos en nuestras miradas. Hasta que el anfitrión se aclaro la garganta. Lo fulmine con la mirada, aunque en cierta forma entendí su actitud – debía ser sumamente incomodo sentirse intruso en un momento tan privado, y debía de hacer algo para que recordáramos que no estábamos solos –.

– Bueno… los dejo solos… mandaré al mesero para que les tome su orden – dijo rápidamente ante la fuerza de mi mirada, descifrando justamente lo que yo deseaba.

Inmediatamente se marchó, tome la mano de Serena y nos dirigimos a la mesa. Caballerosamente le acerque la silla para que se sentara.

– ¿A qué se debe todo esto? – pregunto Serena.

¿Pero qué le podía decir? todo esto se debía a que quería que esta noche fuera mágica y especial, lo más cercana a una noche perfecta que alguien pueda planear, para ella. _Mi Serena_. Quería que esta noche fuera inolvidable, que el aroma de las rosas que inundaban la habitación y la imagen de la luna y su reflejo en el mar se quedaran guardado en su interior e hicieran que esta noche no se comparara con ninguna de las que había vivido hasta ahora, para que cada vez que la recordara una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Todo aquello era insustancial para mí. Yo siempre recordaría esta noche con la más infinita felicidad con tan solo escuchar una palabra de los labios de Serena luego de mi pregunta, "Sí".

– No me lo quieres decir ¿verdad? – añadió, cuando no respondí.

_No, aún no._ Respondí en mi interior.

– No es eso… es solo que… aún no es el momento. – por supuesto que no. Ese era mi gran final. El ultimo pincelazo que le daría la perfección al lienzo de esta noche.

– Todo esto es para suavizarme ¿verdad? – dijo en un susurro que me hizo dudar si lo dijo para mí. Su voz estaba impregnada de tristeza. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Serena, de un carácter tan alegre y un ánimo excelente, precisamente hoy estaba desanimada. Esto no estaba sucediendo, no lo permitiría.

Levanté mi mano para acariciarle el rostro y consolarla. Pero cómo no, los nervios estaban haciendo de las suyas con mi coordinación. En un solo movimiento me las arregle para derramar el agua tanto de la copa de Serena como de la mía y botar el candelero. Rápidamente levanté el candelero, antes de que el mantel se incendiara.

Todo mi nerviosismo y mis torpes movimientos provocaron que Serena comenzara a reírse en la forma en que solo ella puede.

No creo que en otro momento me haya sentido más avergonzado, pero a pesar de eso me reí – con una mezcla de desgano y mucha vergüenza –, porque después de todo, y de una forma diferente a la que había imaginado, había logrado mi objetivo. Levantar el ánimo de mi novia.

En ese momento llegó el mesero a pedir nuestra orden y limpió el desastre que provoqué. No tenía mucha hambre – en realidad no tenía nada de hambre, y sabia que los nervios me impedirían disfrutar lo que fuera que ordenara –, por lo que pedí lo primero que vi en el menú. Serena ordenó la especialidad de la casa.

Cuando el mesero se marchó, Serena suspiró. Tenía su vista dirigida hacia el ventanal.

– La luna esta preciosa – expresó.

– No tan bella como tú – le aseguré.

Ella me sonrío. Se veía más tranquila, aunque, sin saber porqué, me sentía muy ansioso por ella. ¿O serían los nervios? Un momento después regresó el mesero con nuestra orden. ¡El servicio era excelente! – y no esperaba menos después de haber planeado cada detalle de la cena, y haber estado pendiente las últimas semanas de que se cumplieran al pie de la letra –.

Después de que el camarero se retiró, hubo un silencio que se me hizo eterno. Pero esta no era mi noche para ser ingenioso, por lo cual, no pude pensar en algo que decir.

Comenzamos a comer. Al fin se me ocurrió un tema ligero para abordar.

– ¿Qué tal vas en tus cursos?

– Bien… con tu ayuda y la de Amy estoy segura que no tendré ningún problema en aprobarlos. No te preocupes, me he esforzado muchísimo – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y, estaba seguro, sonaba llena de orgullo.

Sí, yo sabía de su esfuerzo y de que no tendría ningún problema. En los últimos años Serena había demostrado ser más responsable de lo que jamás imaginé – conducta que, según sus amigas, se vio intensificada con mi regreso de Estados Unidos hace catorce meses, momento en el que decidí jamás volver a separarme de ella por un periodo tan largo. A pesar de que ya podía apreciar los resultados de ese sacrificio – pues estaba seguro que esa parte de mi currículum era la que había terminado de convencer al Director del Hospital de la Universidad de Tokio, a pesar de mi evidente juventud y poca experiencia –, no valía la pena el sufrimiento de no verla, de saber que me perdía de cada pequeño cambio, de saber que no era a mí al que acudiría cuando tuviera un problema…, eso es demasiado para mí, no soy lo bastante fuerte para volver a separarme de ella, un año fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta de esa verdad.

Charlamos de muchas cosas y me esforcé por parecer casual y que mi nerviosismo no fuera tan obvio, pero cada minuto que pasaba me acercaba más a la hora de mi declaración, y sentía como poco a poco los nervios crecían dentro de mí.

Ya casi acabábamos de cenar y ese era mi tiempo límite de acuerdo a mi plan. Tenía planeado pedírselo justo después de la cena y antes del postre. Así, cualquiera que fuera la decisión de mi novia, el postre sería de gran ayuda para celebrar o levantar los ánimos.

_Muy bien_, me dije, _es la hora… debes tener coraje. Es una simple pregunta, como cualquier otra_ – cómo si existiera otra pregunta que pudiera significar tanto en mi vida –, _¡sólo dile lo que sientes y ya!_ – sí, claro, como si fuera tan sencillo para mí –.

Creo que mi silencio – y mis nervios –, hicieron sentir incomoda a Serena, que jugueteaba con el tenedor y me lanzaba miradas fugaces de vez en cuando. A la espera – supuse – de que al fin confesara los motivos de mi actitud.

Nuevamente mi mente se negaba a colaborar conmigo. No se me ocurría como iniciar y el tiempo se me agotaba – lo cual, por supuesto, no me ayudaba en la tarea de pensar –.

– Serena… – inicie, pero me detuve. ¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil? Era lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba, lo ineludible para alcanzar lo que había soñado desde que la conocí: unir mi vida a la de ella.

– Darien… – me dijo, mientras yo estrujaba cada neurona de mi cerebro para encontrar las palabras –, sé a qué se debe todo esto.

_¿Qué__? ¿En verdad lo sabe?_

– Nada de esto era necesario… yo… – su voz se entrecortó – ¿estaba llorando? Alce la vista y lo comprobé, habían lagrimas en sus hermosos y adoloridos ojos. ¿Qué significaba eso? –, y luego sus palabras salieron apresuradamente – yo no te detendré Darien – ¿De qué estaba hablando? –, jamás lo haría, quiero que seas feliz y sé que tu carrera es muy importante. Es una gran oportunidad que tú te has ganado. Vete Darien y esfuérzate por tu sueño, yo… estaré bien – en ese momento salió corriendo de la habitación, pero yo estaba demasiado consternado para hacer lo correcto y seguirla. Sus palabras seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza sin ningún sentido, y entonces encajaron perfectamente como en un rompecabezas.

Entendí su actitud toda la tarde, desde que sospechó de mí. Entendí porque había tristeza en su mirada y porque no me había obligado a decirle mis planes inmediatamente sospechó de ellos. Entendí porque había estado pensativa… ella también había estado pensando que me iba a decir.

Pero ¿Cómo lo sabía? Era evidente de que ella se había enterado del ofrecimiento que el Massachusetts General Hospital me había brindado. Una gran oportunidad en su nuevo departamento de diagnostico, ¿pero qué era eso si significaba estar lejos de Serena? ¡Nada! ¡definitivamente nada! Lo habría rechazado en el instante, pero no me lo permitieron, "piénselo" me dijeron, "y lo llamaremos en unos días para conocer su respuesta". Serena jamás debió enterarse. Al único que se lo conté fue a Andrew, justo el día en que me lo ofrecieron, y tres días después cuando me llamaron, le conté que lo había rechazado – una decisión sumamente fácil –. Entonces la información no debía provenir de él. ¿Pero quién más lo sabía? Nadie.

Inmediatamente recordé. El día que se lo conté a Andrew, al terminar de charlar, Mina salió de la parte de atrás del Crown, justo de la habitación continúa a la que habíamos conversado. Por un momento me preocupó que hubiera escuchado algo, pero su actitud fue normal – normal para Mina –, así que deseché esa posibilidad. ¡Pero claro! Mina es una actriz. Ella interpreta papeles. ¿Cómo no pensé en eso? En aquel momento recordé otro detalle: la fecha en que tendría que viajar de haber aceptado. ¡Esa fecha era mañana! Serena creyó que era una cena de despedida. Me creyó tan cobarde como para decirle mis planes justo el día anterior a cumplirlos. Creyó que la abandonaría unas horas después de terminada la cena. ¿Qué clase de hombre haría tal cosa? ¡Con razón salió corriendo! Un momento… ella salió corriendo, y yo aquí sin hacer nada. _¡Estúpido!_ Me dije, _¡Ve tras ella! ¡Tienes que aclararle todo, explicarle que jamás la dejaras, que no puedes vivir sin ella!_

Sin siquiera pensarlo me incorporé y salí corriendo. ¿Pero a donde se suponía que me tenía que dirigir? Era obvio que no me iba a estar esperando al lado del auto. ¿A dónde pudo haberse dirigido? ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si se perdía? Ella no conocía esta parte de la ciudad. Era sumamente fácil que algo así sucediera. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había permitido que esto pasara? ¿Cómo me había permitido perderla de vista?

Mi cara de angustia debió alertar al vallet de cuál era mi prisa.

– Se fue por allá – me indicó, señalando con su dedo índice hacía la playa.

– ¡Gracias! – le dije, y jamás un agradecimiento había sonado tan sincero.

Corrí hacia la playa, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Mi angustia crecía. Tenía que encontrarla pronto.

Al fin la divisé. Estaba parada justo al lado del muelle, observando fijamente a la luna.

– ¡Serena! – le grité. Ella volteó a ver y luego bajo la mirada, esperando a que llegara.

– Perdóname – suplicó –. No debí salir de esa forma… en especial tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos.

Si, definitivamente había dado en el blanco.

– Serena – la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho y le besé la cabeza –, no voy a ir a ningún lado, estaré a tu lado para siempre – _siempre que ese sea tu deseo,_ agregué en mi interior.

– ¡No, Darien! – me dijo empujándome para deshacerse de mi abrazo –, te lo dije, no lo permitiré… ese es tu sueño, tu carrera es muy importante…

– Serena – la interrumpí –, tú talvez seas lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarme ir por una carrera, pero yo no lo soy como para alejarme de ti aun si…

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – me interrumpió alzando la voz – ¡tu carrera no es lo que me importa! Lo que realmente me importa… por lo que estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir es… tu felicidad. No quiero… ni puedo ser yo la que se interponga entre tus sueños – me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos –, la que te impida que seas feliz. No puedo ser tan egoísta.

– Princesa – le dije tomando su rostro tiernamente entre mis manos para que no evitara mi mirada, y viera claramente la verdad en mis ojos –, tú eres mi felicidad, tu eres quien ilumina mi vida, tu eres todo lo que necesito y quiero, tu eres mi sueño – en ese momento fui yo quien aparto la mirada y liberé su rostro –. Ya no puedo alejarme de ti Serena, el tiempo que estuve lejos me hizo darme cuenta de eso – una vez más encontré su mirada, mientras aferraba fuertemente la cajita negra de terciopelo que guardaba en mi bolsillo derecho –. Tu eres mi vida, alejarme de ti es peor que la muerte – y eso lo sabía muy bien, pues ya había experimentado ambas situaciones –, y ya no quiero volver a pasar por esa agonía.

– Pero no puedes rechazar esa oportunidad…

– Ya lo hice – dije triunfante.

– Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué…?

– Lo hice hace como un mes… – dije en un tono despreocupado – me dieron tres días para pensarlo, aunque no los necesitaba, mi decisión estaba clara.

– ¿Lo hiciste por mí? – preguntó con la vista en el suelo. Me reí quedamente. Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida por mi reacción.

– Serena, tú hablas de egoísmo, y aquí el único egoísta soy yo. Soy yo el que se negó a siquiera considerar la posibilidad, ante la idea de estar lejos de ti, aunque eso significara ofrecerte un mejor futuro… soy yo el que pensó sólo en si mismo – sabía que si aceptaba irme eso nos aseguraría una vida cómoda en el futuro y un excelente puesto –, pero te juro amor que me esforzaré lo necesario para no privarte de nada, te aseguro que lograre aquí lo que hubiera logrado allá – aunque sabía que me tomaría más tiempo, no me cabía duda que cumpliría mi promesa.

– ¡Darien! – dijo mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos –. Nada de eso, Darien, tú no eres egoísta, y no tienes que prometerme nada. Esto lo hiciste por los dos… yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, la idea simplemente me aterra, y mientras estemos juntos lo demás no importa. Todo lo que necesito para tener el mejor futuro es estar a tu lado para siempre. Y ahora que sé que tú sientes lo mismo, sé que podré afrontar cualquier cosa.

Nos quedamos abrazados así durante un largo tiempo. Sus palabras me habían dado el valor que necesitaba. La aparté un poco de mi para poder ver su rostro. Tenía una gran sonrisa, y esa era justo la imagen que necesitaba.

– Serena… – inicié dudando, a diferencia de momentos antes cuando mi mente estaba en blanco, por cual del millón de pensamientos debía comenzar. Expresar mis sentimientos nunca se me ha dado bien, por lo cual sabía que esto no iba a resultar fácil, pero me reconfortaba el saber que al final no importaba que fuera lo que le dijera, porque la pregunta final iba a ser suficientemente clara –. Te amo – era lo que reflejaba cada uno de mis pensamientos –, siempre te amaré, por la eternidad…, y como te dije ya, no puedo ni quiero vivir lejos de ti. Te necesito para ser feliz. Sé que deben de haber miles de razones por la que me digas no, pero antes de hacerte la pregunta quiero que sepas que si me dices sí me aseguraré de que jamás te arrepientas, dedicaré mi vida entera a hacerte feliz, porque tú eres mi felicidad, eres lo más valioso que la vida me ha dado, tú compensas mis fallos y haces que todo valga la pena, haces que mi vida tenga sentido – sé que no te merezco, que deberías buscar a alguien mejor, quise agregar, pero aunque suene egoísta no quería darle combustible para un no –, y lo único que tengo claro de mi futuro es que lo quiero compartir contigo, por eso Serena ¿me harías el honor – _la dicha, la gloria, la satisfacción, el jubilo_ – de ser mi esposa?

En ese momento me hinqué y saqué la cajita negra de mi bolsillo que contenía el anillo de diamante que sellaría nuestro compromiso si ella aceptaba, y la abrí.

– ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Serena estaba atónita. Me di cuenta que no imaginaba que mis planes se encaminaban a esto. Eso me hizo pensar que había fallado. Ella no estaba preparada para algo así. Sí ella no estaba preparada para un paso tan grande, yo esperaría lo que fuera necesario. No podía culparla, ella es casi cinco años menor que yo – eso me hizo recordar todas las veces que el señor Tsukino había mencionado esto como un impedimento en nuestra relación. Pero claro que él se equivocaba, no permitiría jamás que unos cuantos años de diferencia me impidieran ser feliz al lado de mi amada –, para ella no era nada fácil aceptar esta proposición. Después de todo, con los nuevos cambios, la universidad, su nuevo trabajo en el jardín de niños donde conocimos a Alexis… no, no era para nada fácil. ¡Qué tonto en no pensar en todo eso antes de comprometerla con mi pregunta! Seguramente no quería herir mis sentimientos, así que estaba a punto de hacerle ver que no me importaba esperar cuando…

– ¡Si, si, si, si! – empezó a gritar dando saltitos, y de repente salto a mi cuello para alcanzar mis labios, y por supuesto que la rodee con mis brazos para sostenerla mientras me incorporaba. Fue el beso más apasionado que jamás me hubiera dado. Después de unos momentos se separó solo debido a que ambos necesitábamos respirar. Nos quedamos abrazados bajo la luz de la luna.

Podía sentir como la alegría inundaba cada fibra de mi ser. _¡Ella dijo que si!, ¡ella dijo que si!_ Gritaba mi mente. Y todos estos sentimientos se intensificaban al tenerla entre mis brazos, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

– Gracias – le dije con la más ferviente devoción.

– No, gracias a ti – me dijo con una sonrisa.

En realidad, ambos teníamos que agradecer. Nos amábamos, de eso no había duda. Delicadamente le deslicé el anillo por su dedo anular de la mano izquierda – donde aún estaba el anillo en forma de corazón que le había regalado años antes –, para sellar, al fin, nuestro compromiso.

– ¿Qué te parece si regresamos al restaurante a comer el postre? – le pregunté conociendo la respuesta.

– ¡Claro!

Nos dirigimos tomados de la mano hacía el restaurante y al entrar, todos los trabajadores del mismo nos recibieron con gran cantidad de aplausos, e incluso algunos de los clientes se les unieron. Supuse que de alguna manera habían sabido lo que paso. Salí detrás de mi novia y ahora regresaba con mi prometida.

Ese fue un gran día para mí. A pesar de que por poco lo echo a perder por mi despistadez, todo salió perfecto. No le agregaría ni quitaría nada. Todo lo que paso, estoy seguro, hizo más fuerte nuestra relación. Amo a Serena y ella aceptó ser mi esposa, eso hizo ese día más que perfecto… lo hizo milagroso. Nunca olvidaré como me hizo sentir el sonido de esa simple palabra en sus labios – repetida varias veces –, no creo que existan palabras para describirlo.

(\ (\

(\(=^.^)=

(_) (_)

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿pensaron que Serena iba a decir que no? jajajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, háganmelo saber. ¡Quiero saber que opinan!**

**Ahora, sé que estoy iniciando en esto, pero debo advertirles que voy a poder actualizar hasta el otro año (como que si faltara tanto tiempo, jeje), así que de una vez les deseo feliz Navidad y feliz Año Nuevo! **

**Y hablando de Navidad, si alguna le interesa leer un buen fic navideño, yo les aconsejo uno ****de Twilight que fue publicado el año pasado: se llama "Ángel de Navidad" y su autora es Pollycox99. Hay van a ver que no se van a arrepentir si lo leen. A mí me encantó! **

**Sin más que agregar, les deseo éxito en todo lo que hagan!**


	3. Kenji

**¡Feliz año 2011! Espero que este año se cumplan todos los deseos de sus corazones, y que sea ****un año digno de recordar por siempre XD**

**No puedo dejar de agradecerles por su reviews; ¡fueron maravillosos! Y por eso espero que sigan dándome sus opiniones. ¡Me encantan!**

**Bueno, ya solo me queda advertirles lo que ya todos saben, jeje, que los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**KENJI**

Todos en la familia de mi prometida me habían aceptado, a excepción de su padre, el señor Kenji Tsukino. Aunque al principio Sammy, el hermano menor de Serena, había mostrado recelo en cuanto a mi sinceridad y mis buenas intensiones con respecto a su hermana, el tiempo le comprobó la pureza de mis sentimientos hacia ella y termino por aceptarme. Su confianza había crecido tanto que incluso me utilizaba como excusa para molestar a su hermana en mi presencia, diciendo tonterías como que era lo que había visto en la tonta de su hermana, o que si todavía no me había aburrido de ella, o que en la universidad tenía que haber alguna chica que fuera más interesante que su hermana. Sabía que únicamente lo hacía para ver las reacciones de Serena, le divertía su enfado y sus celos, e incluso me atrevería a decir que su parte favorita era cuando lo perseguía por toda la casa. Pero a pesar de todo estaba seguro él sabía lo absurdas que eran sus palabras cuando intentaba provocarla, con lo cual demuestra lo segura que ante sus ojos es nuestra relación.

La mamá de Serena es quien más nos ha apoyado. Desde que nuestra relación inició ella se mostró dispuesta a ayudarnos. Siempre he sentido el gran afecto que me tiene. No recuerdo nada de mi madre, pero me gusta imaginarla como a la señora Tsukino. Lo cierto es que la considero más como mi madre que como mi futura suegra, y lo cierto es que me trata más como un hijo que como un yerno. Su confianza en mí es realmente reconfortante, ya que – a diferencia de su esposo – sabe que jamás le faltaría al respeto a Serena, me aprovecharía de su inocencia o haría algo que la dañara. Considero que esa es la principal razón por la que, en lo que a ella se refiere, no existe límite de tiempo en mis citas con su hija.

Tanto ella como Sammy me hacen sentir parte de la familia. Con Sammy incluso tenemos nuestras salidas solo de chicos, y algunas veces hasta se nos une Andrew. En verdad creo que le agrado y que me considera bueno para su hermana.

Una vez, mientras esperábamos en la fila para comprar los boletos para el partido de baloncesto y me contaba recuerdos divertidos – y vergonzosos – de Serena, él dijo:

– En verdad que Serena es tonta… – mientras reía, luego fue más serio – pero algo tengo que reconocerle, no pudo elegir un mejor novio.

Sus palabras realmente me conmovieron. Él no pensaba que ella cometía un error al estar conmigo.

El ambiente en la casa de Serena es muy acogedor para mi, hasta que llega él. Su padre.

Desde el inicio supe que no sería fácil – y creo que no ayudó el que saliera huyendo el día que nos conocimos, cuando Sammy sugirió que Serena y yo éramos novios –, pero con el tiempo me ha hecho pensar que es una causa perdida.

No importa lo que haga, no importa que tanto me esfuerce por caerle aunque sea un poco mejor, todo lo que hago lo vuelve en mi contra. Si le llevo su postre favorito se enferma y me acusa de quererlo envenenar. Si lo ayudo en tareas hogareñas – como ir a la tintorería, podar el césped, reparar algo –, me acusa de que soy muy lento, o lo hago mal, o simplemente las dos cosas, y jamás he recibido un gracias de su parte – situación aparte es mamá Ikuko, que siempre me agradece a pesar de las palabras de su esposo, e incluso me ha pedido que arregle lo que se supone él ya ha arreglado –.

En una ocasión le conseguí al señor Tsukino la exclusiva en una historia. Con la ayuda de algunos contactos y pedir algunos favores logré que el único reportero en lo que en todo Japón denominaron como "el evento social del año" fuera él, a pesar de que el evento estaba planeado para que ningún medio de comunicación pudiera entrar. Claro que fue muy conveniente que el jefe publicitario del evento, Kenichi Maoto, fuera mi compañero de clases en la preparatoria y me debiera un par de favores. Admito que no fue nada fácil, tuve que presionar a Kenichi – cosa que me desagradó – recordándole todas las veces que le ayude en sus estudios, la vez que le salve de unos bravucones e incluso la vez que casi se ahoga en una excursión y yo fui el único que se lanzó al río para sacarlo. Realmente me sentí miserable por recordarle todo eso para que me ayudara, jamás habría imaginado que llegaría a cobrarle aquellas cosas porque nunca había esperado algo a cambio. Pero si resultaba, si Kenji Tsukino disminuía un poco su hostilidad hacía a mí, todo valdría la pena.

Ni siquiera lograr que el jefe del señor Tsukino lo eligiera a él para cubrir la historia fue sencillo. Si no hubiera sido por la amenaza de que él o nadie estoy seguro hubiera nombrado a alguien más – tengo la sospecha de que no se llevan bien –, pero realmente pensé que esta gran oportunidad y mi esfuerzo ablandarían un poco las cosas entre nosotros. Pero jamás imagine la reacción de él.

– ¡Este es un plan para alejarme de mi familia por varias noches! ¡¿no es así? – me acusó –, ¿realmente crees que voy a caer en tu trampa? Conozco a los tipos de tu clase, solo quieres que me aleje de mi indefensa e ingenua hija para… Tú sabrás para qué, pero no lo conseguirás. Tengo que ir porque son órdenes de mi jefe, pero quiero que te mantengas lejos de ella, ¡entendiste!

Me costó recuperarme del shock que me provocaron sus palabras. ¿Realmente pensaba que mi intensión era aprovecharme de Serena durante su ausencia? ¿Verdaderamente me creía tan despreciable? Admito que mis razones no eran del todo altruistas, pero ni siquiera en el lugar más recóndito y oscuro de mi mente se me ocurrió pensar que él tuviera un concepto tan deplorable de mí.

Aunque trate de controlarme – y conseguí por lo menos mantener el respeto a pesar de las palabras impropias que luchaban por salir –, la rabia se apoderó de mí, y aunque con gran esfuerzo logré mantener la compostura, mi voz sonó ruda, seria y un tanto grosera.

– Perdóneme señor Tsukino, pero jamás haría tal cosa. Amo a Serena, más de lo que se imagina, y todo esto lo hice tanto por ella como por usted. Todo lo que quería era ayudarlo y tal vez así ganarme un poco de su afecto o por lo menos un poco de respeto, porque sé lo duro que es para ella que no nos llevemos bien y creí que esto suavizaría un poco las cosas. ¡Pero veo que es imposible tratar con usted si en su mente todo lo que hago lo tergiversa y oscurece!

– ¡¿Qué te has creído muchacho grosero y atrevido? – su rostro estaba rojo de la cólera – ¡Sal de mi casa inmediatamente! – su grito debió escucharse en toda la cuadra.

– No se preocupe, señor Tsukino – dije sin demostrar emoción alguna –, no pienso quedarme aquí ni un segundo más.

Me di la vuelta hacía Serena, que permanecía a mi lado con el rostro lívido de espanto, y le di un beso de despedida en los labios. Por primera vez no me importó estar en presencia de su padre. Era obvio que jamás me aceptaría, así que ¡Qué más daba!

– Adiós, Serena – le dije en un tono muerto –. Hablamos mañana. Señora Tsukino, Sammy – me despedí con un movimiento de la cabeza.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – el señor Tsukino volvió a estallar – ¡Tu no volverás a tener contacto con mi pequeña! ¡me escuchaste!

Había perdido todo mi control y estaba a punto de decirle algunas cuantas verdades cuando – _¡Gracias al cielo!_ – intervino Ikuko.

– ¡Kenji Tsukino! ¡cálmate en este mismo instante! – su habitual tranquilidad estaba reemplazada por un enfado descomunal.

Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia mí.

– Vete tranquilo, Darien. Serena te llamará mañana y muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo para con mi familia y mi esposo, aunque él no se lo merezca – le lanzó una mirada colérica a su esposo –. ¡Que pases una feliz noche! – me dijo con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos seguían estrictos.

– Muchas gracias señora, y que pase una feliz noche usted también. Señor Tsukino – agregué a manera de despedida.

Esa noche se me hizo eterna. No hacía otra cosa más que darle vueltas al asunto sin encontrar una forma en que todo eso pudiera acabar bien, y más que todo me atormentaba la idea de que él cumpliera su amenaza. ¿Y si conseguía que Serena se alejara de mi? Él es su padre después de todo, ella tendría que obedecerle. _¡No!_ Me dije, _si es necesario que tenga que trepar hasta su balcón por las noches para verla lo haré, ¡nada de lo que haga me alejará de ella! ¡Nada del mundo me alejará de ella! ¡Ni siquiera el irracional de su padre!_ Y con esos pensamientos quedé profundamente dormido.

Sabía que la mañana siguiente sería más difícil a la espera de la llamada de Serena ¿Qué pasaría si no llamaba? Podría intentar llamarla yo, aunque difícilmente funcionaría. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para preocuparme de eso. No eran ni las ocho cuando el teléfono sonó. Rápidamente me lance – botando algunas cosas en el camino que ni siquiera voltee a ver – para atrapar el auricular antes de que pudiera sonar por segunda vez. Por supuesto era la voz que quería escuchar – la única que podía devolverme la tranquilidad –. La dulce voz de mi novia fue como un remedio a la angustia que sentía.

– Darien, perdóname por lo de anoche – fue lo primero que escuche.

Traté de explicarle que no tenía nada que perdonarle, que no era su culpa lo que había pasado, y más que todo trate de que notara lo mal que me sentía por haber actuado tan duramente con su padre – aunque se lo mereciera –, porque le debía por lo menos eso, ya que tenía que aprender a controlarme pues lo quisiera o no, él iba a ser mi pariente algún día. Escuché un suspiro de alivio.

– Por un momento pensé que ya no ibas a querer volver a verme.

Eso me enfadó.

– ¿Por qué querría tal cosa?

– Bueno… principalmente porque mi padre está un poco chiflado… pero también creí que te enfadarías por mi reacción de anoche – sonaba avergonzada.

– ¿Pero si no hiciste nada? – le dije afligido por su infundada culpa.

– Ese es exactamente el problema… debí haber hecho algo, debí de hacerle ver a mi papá lo bueno que eres, pero no lo hice… perdóname – su voz sonaba como que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

– Serena – le dije con miel en la voz para relajarla –, lamento mucho que te hayas sentido así, pero no debes. Lo último que quiero es interponerme entre tu padre y tú. Ya es suficiente con los problemas que provoco como para que ahora también sea causa de la ruptura del lazo tan fuerte que te une con tu padre. – Y para animarla, aunque ni yo me lo creía, agregué sin ninguna convicción –: No te preocupes, ya verás que con el tiempo nos llevaremos mejor… – y para que ninguna otra vez se sintiera así añadí – y por favor, nunca vuelvas a sentir que tienes que elegir entre tu papá y yo. Lo mejor es que siempre te mantengas al margen.

– De acuerdo – dijo no muy convencida.

– ¡Promételo! – le dije con voz firme que no le dejaba otra opción.

– ¡Está bien, lo prometo! – esta vez lo dijo con sinceridad.

– Muy bien, ahora dime… ¿Qué tan mal están las cosas? – ¿qué tanto más me podría odiar?

Suspiró.

– No te preocupes, mi mamá hablo con él y le dejo en claro el por qué lo habías hecho, y que fue muy injusto contigo. En verdad fue muy convincente.

Si era así, ¿por qué sonaba como que me estaba dando un pésame?

– Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema? – inquirí.

– Es que… parece que lo va a obligar a pedirte disculpas y no sé qué tan buena idea sea eso – no lo podía creer –. Por favor Darien, no lo fuerces, le va a costar mucho admitir que estaba mal… es muy orgulloso – y casi en un susurro añadió – y creo que lo empeora el que sea a ti.

Suspiré.

– Amor, dile a tu padre que no tiene por qué hacerlo. No necesita disculparse. Lo único que quiero es que olvide el incidente y…

– ¿y?

– Bueno, que me permita regresar a tu casa a visitarte. No quiero tener que esconderme para verte – rió.

– Eso no es problema, incluso te debo invitar a cenar esta noche, para que tenga oportunidad de hablar contigo.

Sentí que se me revolvían las tripas.

– Allí estaré – le aseguré.

Durante la tarde varias veces sentí que me acobardaba. No sé porqué sentía ese irracional pánico si se suponía que iba a recibir una disculpa. Pero en lo que se refería al señor Tsukino, quizá eso era peor que una pelea.

No fue ni la mitad de malo de lo que imaginé, aunque no por eso dejo de ser el intento más patético de una disculpa. Lo único que me dijo – en un tono que parecía como que yo debería estar agradecido – fue: "La próxima vez no hagas nada que no te haya pedido". Lo único bueno que resultó de toda esta experiencia es que extendió mi hora de visita media hora más. Creo que esa fue su verdadera disculpa.

Pero todas esas experiencias con el señor Tsukino me habían dejado algo claro. Lo sumamente difícil que iba a ser pedirle la mano de Serena.

El mismo día en que Serena aceptó casarse conmigo hablamos con Ikuko. Ella nos felicitó y se veía sincera cuando nos dijo que era la mejor noticia que le pudimos haber dado, que siempre había sabido que yo era el elegido para su hija, y que sabía que íbamos a ser muy felices.

La reacción de Sammy fue similar.

– Bienvenido a la familia, nuevo hermano – dijo mientras me daba un golpecito en el hombro –. Así que al fin mi hermana te echó la soga al cuello ¿no?

– ¡Sammy! – gritó Serena furiosa.

– ¡Tranquila hermanita! – su sonrisa se ensanchó –, era solo una pequeña broma – y luego se dirigió a mí – ¿prometes que vas a cuidarla?

– Con mi vida – le juré.

Nos quedamos platicando hasta muy tarde. El primero en ir a dormir fue Sammy. En realidad fue Ikuko el que lo mandó a dormir, pues tenía clases al siguiente día.

En un momento en que Serena nos dejo a solas a Ikuko y a mí, aproveché para plantearle una duda que me carcomía el alma.

– Señora, ¿Qué pasará si el señor Tsukino no está de acuerdo? – no pude ocultar adecuadamente la aflicción que me embargaba – Después de todo, Serena aún es menor de edad

– Darien, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte me has demostrado tus buenos sentimientos, la bondad que existe en tu corazón y tus buenas intensiones hacía toda mi familia, pero sobre todo me has demostrado que no existe otra persona que ame tanto a mi hija como tú. No me cabe duda de que eres el indicado para ella. Estoy segura que darías tu vida por ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo. No creo que pueda pensar en una sola razón para negarte la mano de mi hija en este momento, así que no te preocupes… según tengo entendido el permiso de uno de los padres basta.

No podía estar más agradecido que en ese momento. Sentí como mi mente se despejaba y veía con toda claridad que ya nada impediría mi matrimonio con Serena, mientras ella quisiera casarse conmigo.

– Gracias señora, en verdad le agradezco su confianza.

No pude evitarlo. Contra la forma en que siempre actuaba – siempre conteniendo mis emociones –, la abrace y volví a agradecerle.

Los días siguientes – a la espera de que el señor Tsukino regresara de su viaje para darle la noticia –, fueron solo de recibir felicitaciones. Las chicas estaban súper emocionadas.

Amy – ¿Cómo no? – se mostró un poco preocupada por lo que eso significaría para los estudios de Serena, pero yo le aseguré que me encargaría de eso y le guiñé un ojo. Ella sabe muy bien lo importante que son para mí los estudios y que jamás le hubiera pedido a Serena que se casara conmigo si pensara que eso fuera un inconveniente, porque definitivamente en mis planes estaba el ser un incentivo para ella y no un estorbo.

Lita se ofreció a hacer ella misma el pastel de boda. Nos explicó que en sus clases de cocina había aprendido la receta perfecta y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Por supuesto que aceptamos. ¿Quién después de haber probado algo cocinado por ella podría negarse? Realmente le estamos muy agradecidos.

Mina, como siempre, se mostró tan emocionada que cualquiera juraría que era ella quien se iba a casar. Se ofreció a ayudarle a Serena a elegir su vestido, a elegir los recuerdos de la boda, a conseguir la música para la recepción, a… bueno, en resumen, se ofreció a planear la boda, nada más. Seguramente Serena no tendría momento para preocuparse por los detalles del casamiento, lo cual era bueno. Tendría que agradecerle a Mina cuando todo acabara – siempre y cuando no exagerara demasiado –.

Rei creo que fue la más sorprendida de todas. Tres veces seguidas preguntó si era una broma. Su cara de desconcierto no dejó ninguna duda de que esperaba que realmente fuera así. Por un momento llegué a pensar – algo sumamente engreído de mi parte – que se podía deber al poco tiempo que salimos juntos, aunque nunca estuvimos siquiera cerca de un beso. Para mí siempre ha sido sólo una amiga, y durante un corto tiempo me atormentó la idea de que ella si hubiera querido una relación seria conmigo, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando todas, incluyéndola, se mostraron sumamente felices de que recordara lo que el enfrentamiento con Beryl me había hecho olvidar, a través de unirme con mi otra identidad, el Caballero de la Luna. Después de eso no mostró más interés en mí que el que yo le mostraba a ella: Amistad.

Me di cuenta que las dudas de Rei se debían a que quería que Serena estuviera segura de lo que hacía, a que no quería que por el loco amor que siente por mi se precipitase en su decisión. Ciertamente le estoy muy agradecido por plantearle sus inquietudes a Serena, pues me permitió conocer lo segura que estaba mi prometida de lo que estábamos haciendo. Fue como recibir los análisis de un examen médico y confirmar un diagnostico.

– Rei, jamás he estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida. Puedo dudar que soy la princesa de la luna, que con mi broche me puedo transformar en Sailor Moon, que he luchado contra seres malvados de otras galaxias, incluso puedo hasta dudar que la tierra gira alrededor del sol, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que quiero casarme con Darien y pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. ¡Lo he deseado aún desde antes de nacer!

La convicción de sus palabras fue vigorizante. Ni siquiera me importó lo exageradas e inverosímil que fueron.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Rei para estar tranquila y esbozar una sonrisa, momento en el cual Mina – con sus siempre impertinentes comentarios – intervino para preguntar en tono pícaro:

– ¿Y ya pensaste que tan rápido quieres tener a Rini? Porque van a querer disfrutar un tiempo a solas – mientras le daba pequeños codazos a Serena con ojos que claramente daban a entender a que se refería – ¿verdad Serena?

– ¡Mina! – exclamaron todas.

Serena y yo nos miramos por un segundo y luego desviamos la mirada, avergonzados – y sumamente ruborizados –, e intentamos cambiar de tema hacia caminos más seguros.

– ¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo localizar a Haruka o Setsuna? – pregunté sin dirigirme a ninguna en particular. Sabía que localizar a cualquiera de las dos significaría conocer el paradero del resto.

– Creo que Haruka sigue corriendo en la pista de siempre – contestó Amy.

En ese instante entró Nicolas con el té que Rei le había pedido – ordenado creo que se ajusta más a la verdad – que preparara. Él también aprovechó la oportunidad para felicitarnos y asegurarse de que nadie pensara en regalarnos una licuadora porque ese iba a ser su regalo.

Pasamos una tarde agradable platicando de diferentes temas. Solo pocas veces Mina, con sus clásicos comentarios, hacía sonrojarnos, y no sólo a mi prometida y a mí, sino que también a Rei y Nicolas, sugiriendo que deberíamos hacer una boda doble. No entiendo como se le ocurren esas cosas cuando ellos ni siquiera son novios.

Al final de la tarde, justo antes de que Serena y yo nos retiráramos, todos – no tengo idea de cómo se las arreglaron para decirlo al mismo tiempo –soltaron una acuciante pregunta. Supongo que era una pregunta razonable.

– ¿Y cuándo es la boda? – tanto Serena como yo nos sobresaltamos por el tono de sus voces. Parecía como que la respuesta era de vital importancia.

Serena y yo nos vimos a la cara por un breve momento.

– Eh… pues, aun no lo hemos decidido – dije con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

– Debemos hablar con mi papá antes de fijarla – les anunció Serena.

– ¿No han hablado con él? – preguntó Rei en todo incrédulo.

– Todavía está de viaje…

– Pero en cuanto regrese y hablemos con él fijaremos la fecha – agregué.

El ánimo de todas decayó considerablemente. Para ninguna era un secreto lo que el señor Tsukino pensaba de mí.

Al día siguiente – sólo siete horas y media para el esperado regreso. Sentía la presión en el estomago –, muy temprano – al menos para Serena. Las nueve de la mañana no era precisamente "muy temprano" para mi, aunque considerando que era sábado, presumo que quería levantarse tarde –, fui a recogerla. La señora Tsukino, tan amable como siempre, me ofreció desayuno mientras esperaba a que Serena terminara de arreglarse. Le aseguré que ya había comido algo, así que nos quedamos platicando mientras esperaba.

– Y… ¿a qué horas regresa el señor Tsukino? – pregunté, y aunque conocía la respuesta, quería asegurarme.

– Como a las cuatro y media de la tarde… su vuelo va a salir a tiempo, llamo hace unos minutos.

– Humm – ¿Qué le podía decir? No me sentía especialmente entusiasmado.

Debió notar la preocupación que sentía.

– Tranquilo, Darien – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano –, todo va a salir bien. Kenji no es tan irrazonable… – dudaba eso – Aunque no lo admita él te aprecia mucho – eso lo dudaba aún más –. Sabe que amas a Serena y sabe que este día llegaría – eso era más creíble.

Sus palabras ayudaron un poco.

– Darien… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – cómo que si pudiera negarle algo a ella, después de toda su ayuda.

– Lo que usted quiera – contesté de inmediato.

– ¿Podrías esperar hasta después de la cena para hablar con él? – eso era fácil de conceder – Nunca regresa de buen humor después de un viaje y espero que con mi comida se apacigüe un poco… y también quería pedirte… – se calló por un momento y lucía un poco avergonzada. Jamás la había visto así – Por favor, Darien, ¿podrías regresar a las seis? No quiero… – ahora lucía más avergonzada – no quiero que te encuentre aquí cuando regrese. Creo que eso lo pondría de peor humor y haría las cosas más difíciles – agregó rápidamente la última frase al ver mi mirada de incomprensión.

– De acuerdo – demorar el momento no me sonaba mal, aunque este mal admitirlo

Serena apareció en ese momento. Se veía preciosa, como siempre.

– ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente.

– ¡Hola! – le respondí – ¿nos vamos?

Asintió con la cabeza.

– Adiós mamá.

– Adiós señora, estaré aquí a las seis.

– ¿A las seis? – indagó Serena.

– Serena… – Ikuko empezó a hablar, pero la interrumpí rápidamente.

– Sí, Serena, te vendré a dejar luego de hablar con Haruka y Michiru, haré algunos pendientes y regresaré a tiempo para la cena, a las seis – Me sentí un poco mal educado por interrumpirla, pero Ikuko notó que no quería que Serena se enterara de las verdaderas razones del por qué no debía estar en su casa cuando su padre regresara y no agregó nada. No era necesario hacerla sentir mal por gusto.

La señora Tsukino me sonrío aprobando el secreto, y se despidió de ambos.

En el camino noté que Serena estaba totalmente tranquila, como cualquier otro día. ¿No le preocupaba la reacción de su padre?

Tomando en cuenta que era yo quien arriesgaba el pellejo, no había razón para que ella se sintiera preocupada. Decidí dejar de preocuparme – por el momento –, y me concentré en disfrutar el día con ella.

Haruka y Michiru nos felicitaron, pero no tan efusivamente como las chicas. Haruka me encargó mucho a "cabeza de bombón", y que me comportara como un príncipe con ella. Michiru nos encargó que le avisáramos la fecha en cuanto la decidiéramos y que contáramos con ella para cualquier cosa. Hotaru no se encontraba con ellas pero nos afirmaron que le darían la buena noticia.

En cuanto a Setsuna fue otra la historia. Nos aseguraron que habían perdido el contacto con ella y que no tenían idea de cómo localizarla. Serena se vio un poco desilusionada, pero yo sabía que siendo la guardiana del tiempo sabía mejor que nosotros la fecha de la boda, así que si lo deseaba estaría allí. Debía saber muy bien que la estaríamos esperando.

Almorzamos todos juntos, platicando de lo que habían hecho durante este tiempo, de cómo iba la carrera de violinista de Michiru, de sus planes para el futuro ahora que tenían una vida normal. Me preguntaron sobre la universidad, y les conté que mi tesis ya estaba aprobada y que lo único que estaba esperando era fecha de graduación. De vez en cuando notaba como Serena se quedaba absorta mientras observaba el anillo de compromiso. Me alegraba notar que lo hacía con una gran sonrisa.

Después de despedirnos, Haruka se acercó a mí discretamente y me dijo casi en un susurro.

– Creí que nunca tendrías el valor para pedírselo.

Sonrió y se alejó al lado de Michiru.

Volví a la casa de los Tsukino a dejar a Serena como a las tres de la tarde. Nos despedimos con un beso que se prolongó hasta que Sammy nos interrumpió.

– Si no quieren ver como mi papá estalla cuando los encuentre así, será mejor que te vayas Darien – dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona.

Suspiré.

– Tiene razón Serena. Nos vemos a las seis – caminé hacia mi auto despidiéndome con la mano, sin apartar mi mirada de la calle. Sabía que sería más difícil mi momentánea marcha si la volteaba a ver. No sé por qué, pero ahora que había aceptado ser mi esposa era más difícil el alejarme de ella, aunque fuera por corto tiempo. Ansiaba el momento en que eso ya no sería necesario.

Esa tarde parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba. Regresé a mi departamento en tan solo diez minutos – lo cual no era extraño, ya que queda a tan solo unas calles de la casa de Serena –, me dirigí a mi habitación y elegí con cuidado la ropa, únicamente para hacer algo y ocupar mi mente. Nunca he entendido porque las mujeres se tardan tanto en elegir ropa y arreglarse. A pesar de que trate de tardarme pensando en combinar bien toda lo que iba a vestir – incluso la ropa interior, algo sumamente tonto –, sólo ocupe cinco minutos. ¡No entiendo como las mujeres logran entretenerse tanto con eso!

Me metí en la ducha y trate de no pensar en nada. Me concentré en sentir el agua y en enjabonarme lo más despacio que pudiera, e incluso me enjuagué dos veces el cabello, tal como dicen las etiquetas de los shampoo – lo cual no hacía nunca por considerarlo una pérdida de tiempo y recursos –, y me quedé bajo la regadera hasta que ya no pude más. Me sequé y regresé al cuarto para cambiarme.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que el reloj del cuarto se había detenido. A pesar de mi esfuerzo por tardarme en cada simple tarea ¡No eran ni las cuatro! Me cambié intentando nuevamente gastar el mayor tiempo posible. Me arregle el cabello y me negué a ver la hora. No quería volver a decepcionarme de lo lento que pasaba el tiempo.

Encendí la televisión para matar el resto del tiempo que me quedaba. Lo cierto es que no puse atención a las imágenes que pasaban en el aparato frente a mí. Mi mente estaba concentrada en lo que más amo en el universo. Pensaba a qué lugar le gustaría ir a Serena de luna de miel y decidí que debía ser un lugar cálido, a ella siempre le ha gustado mucho el verano. Pensaba en cómo sería nuestra nueva vida juntos, en cómo sería regresar todos los días a una casa en donde ella me esperaba, en cómo sería sentir su calor todas las noches y despertar todos los días y que su rostro fuera lo primero que viera. En como cambiarían las cosas el que ella fuera mi familia no solamente en mi corazón como hasta ahora.

En todo ese divagar de mi mente el tiempo paso volando. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las cinco y media. Suspiré de alivio y a la vez recordé que sería una noche difícil. No era tan relevante como la noche que le pedí a Serena que se casara conmigo, pero aún así era importante. Estaba nervioso pero no demasiado. Sabía que lo que sucediera esta noche no evitaría que me casara con Serena, porque ahora sólo ella tenía ese poder.

Me encaminé a la casa de los Tsukino y llegué sumamente puntual. Inspiré profundamente, y toqué la puerta.

Quien me abrió la puerta fue Sammy.

– Pasa, Darien – dijo en voz más alta de lo necesario. Supuse que sus intensiones eran anunciar al señor Tsukino mi llegada.

Me guiño el ojo y agregó en voz baja.

– No te preocupes, esta de excelente humor.

– ¡Ah! Hola, Darien, pasa – me sorprendió la forma tan amistosa como me recibió el señor Tsukino. Era la primera vez que parecía alegre de verme.

No me tomó mucho tiempo notar cual era la razón de su repentina camaradería y su buen estado de ánimo.

Fue hermoso ver como todos colaboraban para hacerlo sentir cómodo – y suavizarlo – para recibir la noticia.

Ikuko preparó su platillo favorito, Sammy le llevó sus pantuflas y le preguntó sobre cada insignificante detalle de su viaje y fingía interés –algo que nunca había hecho–, incluso Serena le preparó personalmente sus galletas favoritas, y cuando intenté tomar una, me dio un leve golpe en la mano y me aclaró que eran exclusivamente para su papá, y aunque por la expresión del señor Tsukino al probarlas no debían tener buen sabor –internamente agradecí que no me permitieran comerlas– se las comió todas. La conducta de Serena hacía mí con respecto a las galletas le levantó el ánimo considerablemente. Cualquier actitud de Serena que significara que le prefería a él sobre mí lo ponía de buen humor, y era obvio que las atenciones de todos los miembros de su familia lo hacían pagarse de sí mismo.

– No sabía que me extrañarían tanto – les dijo a los tres con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Luego se dirigió hacia mí –. Lo vez Darien, el reconocimiento, respeto y atenciones de tu familia es prueba de un excelente trabajo como cabeza de hogar – su tono era sumamente petulante –, por lo que no puedes esperar que a cualquiera lo reciban como a mí – rió escandalosamente.

Al menos era reconfortante ver que los esfuerzos de los tres estaban dando resultados. El ánimo del señor Tsukino jamás había estado mejor. Incluso había olvidado su actitud de fingir que no existía y me había incluido en sus conversaciones, sin siquiera un insulto o un comentario sarcástico. Parecía que quería que notara todas las atenciones que le daban, orgulloso de recibirlas – aunque yo tenía mejor idea que él de las razones de las mismas –, que notara lo importante que él era dentro de esa casa.

Después de la deliciosa cena nos dirigimos a la sala. Necesité solo de un momento para reunir la valentía necesaria para iniciar.

– Señor Tsukino, Serena y yo necesitamos hablar con usted – le dije amablemente mientras sostenía la mano de Serena, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –. Tenemos maravillosas noticias – al menos para mí lo eran.

– ¿A sí? ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó en tono cauteloso.

– Nos vamos a casar.

Sé que no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero tenía claro que si pedía su mano me la iba a negar, que si de él dependiera jamás podría casarme con ella, por lo que no me dejo más alternativa que hacerle partícipe de la noticia sin elección alguna, sin tener voz ni voto en la decisión.

Sus ojos volaron velozmente a la mano izquierda de Serena, que descansaba entre las mías. Hasta ese momento él no había notado el anillo de compromiso que adornaba su bella mano.

En su rostro pasaron miles de sentimientos – incredulidad, enojo, frustración, sorpresa, ira, desaprobación… –. No tenía idea de cuál iba a ser su reacción. Los segundos que tardo contuve el aliento, preparándome para cualquiera que fuera su reacción.

– ¡Embarazaste a mi hija! ¡¿Cómo te atreves…? Eres un…

– ¡No estoy embarazada, papá! – Serena lo interrumpió mientras se dirigía hacia mí con los puños cerrados, la mandíbula tensa, ojos furiosos y un rostro que reflejaba lo decidido que estaba a mandarme al hospital –, ¿por qué piensas algo así? – Su tono era de desaprobación.

La entendía perfectamente. Parecía como que para él todas las posibles razones por las una pareja podría decidir casarse se reducían a una: la prematura llegada de un bebé en sus planes.

Se detuvo de inmediato y vio el rostro de su hija.

– ¡Lo siento hija! – dijo mientras la abrazaba, manifiestamente arrepentido. Casi parecía que lloraba de vergüenza – ¡¿cómo pude pensar eso de ti? Perdóname hija, ¡pero eres tan inocente!, y alguien podría aprovecharse de eso – me miró sugestivamente.

Resultaba innegable que de haber sido cierto, la única explicación lógica para él es que yo hubiera abusado de ella. Seguro me hubiera tocado que pasar una noche en alguna estación de policía, contestando preguntas por una denuncia de violación o con suerte de estupro.

– Bueno, entonces explícame, Darien, como esta eso de que "pretendes" casarte con mi hija – su voz dejaba en claro que todavía estaba en duda.

Respire hondo y hable despacio para que le quedara claro que no había discusión al respecto.

– Vera Señor Tsukino, amo a Serena con todo mi ser y, por alguna asombrosa razón que no acabo de comprender, ella me ama igual. Hace dos noches le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó, por lo que ahora le pido que celebre con nosotros la noticia y nos dé su bendición.

– ¡Si papá! ¡No te parece grandioso! – añadió Serena mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y su sonrisa no dejaba de revelar lo feliz que se sentía.

– Pe-pe-pero hija, ¿por qué tan pronto? Eres muy joven, aún no conoces nada del mundo – su tono era casi de suplica. Por lo menos le había quedado claro a quien le correspondía la elección –, no puedes saber lo que quieres, apenas estas empezando a vivir y…

– ¡Exactamente, papá! Lo que quiero es empezar a vivir pero al lado de Darien. Lo amo, papá, y no tiene caso esperar a que me haga mayor porque eso no va a cambiar. Lo he sabido desde los catorce años y ¡ya no quiero esperar más tiempo!

– ¡Pero ambos son demasiado jóvenes!

Era la primera vez que usaba el adjetivo joven en mí. ¡Qué irónico que lo usara justo ahora, después de todas las veces que sugirió lo contrario!

Se dirigió a mí, al ver que la persuasión no iba a funcionar con ella.

– Dime, muchacho, ¿Cómo piensas mantenerla? – su voz era ruda.

– Bueno, señor Tsukino, dentro de poco será mi graduación y ya tengo un puesto seguro en el Hospital de la Universidad de Tokio… con un excelente salario – añadí lo ultimo porque sabía que eso era lo que le interesaba saber.

Estuvo mal usar el término salario – aunque era el más claro –, conociendo muy bien que la remuneración económica que recibimos los que ejercemos profesiones nobles se le denomina honorarios, ya que la razón de elegirlas no es el dinero, sino el honor de ayudar a la sociedad.

Me alegraba saber que el dinero nunca fue la razón para elegir la carrera de medicina. El que mis primeros recuerdos fueran despertar en un hospital –donde viví por mucho tiempo después del accidente con mis padres –, era la razón real detrás de mi elección. El ver a diario como los doctores mejoraban la vida de las personas fue lo que decidió por mí. Desde esa edad decidí que era una razón para seguir luchando, aunque no estuvieran mis padres, y supe debía esforzarme por alcanzar ese sueño, y así lo hice.

De cualquier manera, esperaba que le hubiera quedado claro al señor Tsukino que el dinero no era algo por qué preocuparse. Al menos después de mi graduación. Mi actual trabajo era otra historia. Ser ayudante del doctor Sumire me había permitido practicar y aprender, todos los años de inmensurable experiencia del doctor me han dejado invaluables conocimientos, razón por la cual acepté trabajar con él. Pero en lo que se refiere a dinero, estoy seguro que ganaría más trabajando con Andrew en el Crown.

Esperaba que zanjara el tema allí, no quería que usara mi actual estado financiero como un impedimento.

El señor Tsukino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió.

– ¿Y no pensaras llevártela a vivir a tu departamento, verdad? – tenía los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa de suficiencia daba a entender que creía tener un punto sólido.

– ¿Por qué no, papá? El departamento de Darien es muy bonito – replicó Serena muy inocentemente. ¿Por qué no veía los intentos de su padre por encontrar excusas?

– Lo siento, pero si quieren casarse necesitan una casa, no permitiré menos que eso.

– Pero, Kenji, nosotros no teníamos casa cuando nos casamos – le recordó la señora Tsukino.

– Pues… esto es distinto… eh… nuestra hija merece lo mejor – le habían cerrado el camino.

– Tiene razón, señor Tsukino, Serena merece lo mejor – intervine al fin –; y no se preocupe, no pensaba que viviéramos en mi departamento.

– ¿A no? ¿entonces donde?

– Pues en nuestra propia casa – repuse con toda naturalidad –. Ya la tengo.

Todos me vieron con incredulidad.

Nunca había mencionado la casa que mis padres me habían dejado en herencia.

Al principio justifiqué la compra del departamento por lo céntrico que quedaba, por estar más cerca de todo y el tiempo que ahorraría en llegar a la universidad. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que eran solo excusas. Si no me quería engañar debía admitir que lo que no quería era vivir en una casa que se suponía llena de recuerdos de mi infancia y mis padres, y que solamente era una casa desconocida para mí.

La diferencia era que ahora podría llenar esa casa con recuerdos míos y de Serena. Eso me hacía agradecer nunca haberla vendido, aunque difícilmente lo hubiera hecho. Aunque no tuviera recuerdos en la casa, sabía que una parte de mis padres estaban allí, y eso me lo impedía.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, muchacho? ¿Cómo que ya tienes la casa?

– Sí, señor, ya tengo una casa. Me la heredaron mis padres y creo que es perfecta para iniciar mi vida con Serena.

– ¡Eso es magnífico, Darien! – repuso Sammy muy sorprendido –, ¡quiero conocerla! ¿Cuándo nos llevas?

Estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando el señor Tsukino se quitó su máscara de intentar ser razonable.

– ¡Ya me canse de discutir esta locura! ¡Usted no se va a casar con mi hija! Por lo menos no hasta que ella cumpla los veinte y deje de ser mi responsabilidad, y siempre que aún quiera casarse. ¡Mi hija aún es menor de edad y yo decido que es lo mejor para ella!

Lo que me temía. Ahora que ya no tenía argumentos como rebatir nuestra decisión no le quedaba más que la fuerza de su patria potestad. Pero no me preocupaba, quien compartía la patria potestad con él ya me había concedido su mano, así que no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

– ¡Pues ella también es mi hija y yo ya le concedí su mano a Darien!, así que será mejor que pienses en una mejor excusa o que aceptes de una vez que ellos se aman y se van a casar – le aclaró Ikuko, y luego añadió en tono más dulce –: Kenji, comprende de una vez que no podíamos evitar que este día llegara, y deberías alegrarte de que nuestra hija haya encontrado al hombre de su vida, y que él la ame tanto como Darien nos ha demostrado que la ama. ¿No te alegra de que sea correspondida? ¿No te alegras de verla tan feliz?

– Pero Ikuko, ella apenas es una niña… no nos la pueden quitar tan pronto.

– No nos la están quitando, al contrario, nuestra familia ahora va a tener un miembro más – ella me sonreía mientras hablaba.

– ¡Pe-pe-pero Ikuko! – su tono lo hacía parecer un niño obstinado.

– ¡No hay pero que valga! Ahora celebremos la noticia con nuestra hija y su novio.

– Ya que mi opinión no cuenta, ¿al menos podrían decirme cuando es la boda? – repuso indignado.

– Aún no lo hemos decidido – le expliqué –; esperábamos hablar con usted para fijar la fecha.

Un extraño brillo apareció en su mirada.

– Escúchame bien, Darien, no sé como lo lograste pero si quieres que sea yo quien entregue a la novia, por lo menos tendrán que fijar la fecha de la boda hasta que Serena termine este año en la universidad.

– ¡Pero, papá, faltan casi ocho meses para que termine! Ni siquiera he empezado el segundo semestre y estando tan cerca las vacaciones ínter-semestre, pues yo pensaba…

– Escúchenme bien los dos – la seriedad en su voz dejaba en claro que era algo en lo que no iba a ceder –, no creo que sea mucho pedir que se esperen unos cuantos meses, o ¿existe alguna razón por lo que sea tan urgente?

No supe interpretar si creía que le habíamos mentido sobre que Serena no estaba embarazada o solo trataba de fortalecer su punto.

Suspiré. No tenía caso discutir por eso. Después de todo era solo cuestión de retrasarla un poco, y era mejor que no contar con su presencia en la boda.

– Serena, tu padre tiene razón, sólo son unos meses. Habrá más tiempo para los preparativos, arreglar nuestra casa – que ella aún no conocía – y también podremos tener una luna de miel más larga.

Mis últimas palabras disgustaron al señor Tsukino. Desee no haberlo mencionado, pero las vacaciones de fin de año son más largas, era algo lógico.

Mi relación con el señor Tsukino no mejoro con mi compromiso con Serena. Al contrario, él se empeñaba más en molestarme. Supongo que guardaba las esperanzas de que en el tiempo que quedaba para la boda lograra hacernos cambiar de opinión – o al menos a ella –, algo que nunca iba a pasar. Esperaba que una vez casados dejara esa actitud hacía mí. Después de todo, si sus intensiones eran alejarme de su hija, al ver su fracaso, tendría que aceptarme ¿no? Lo único que me quedaba era aceptar a mi suegro – o futuro suegro – tal como es, y demostrarle que Serena es mi vida y que estoy dispuesto a soportar sus comentarios para siempre, con tal de estar al lado de ella.

_ /)

(°.°= )

(´)(´),)

**¿Les gustó? ¿no les gustó? ****¿quieren seguir leyéndolo? ¿ya no? ¡Quiero saber! Jajaja.**

**¡Escríbanme todo lo que piensan! No me enojo, jajaja.**

**Y para mi amiga Usako de Chiba, una vez más, gracias por tu apoyo!**


	4. El Guía

**¡Hola a todas y todos (por si los hay, jeje)! Espero me perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo y ojalá lo disfruten. **

**EL ****GUÍA**

Después de que llegamos a un acuerdo sobre la fecha de la boda con el señor Kenji Tsukino, fijada para el dieciséis de noviembre – el señor Tsukino se obstinaba en que Serena pasara una última navidad con toda su familia, pero con mucho esfuerzo de parte de todos logramos acordar que la pasaríamos los cinco juntos, quedando así sin fundamento para fijarla después. Lograr que fuera a mediados de noviembre y no después requirió horas de convencimiento –, el horario de visita se mantuvo, pero no el toque de queda para nuestras citas. Lamentablemente desapareció porque ya no era necesario. Ya no me permitía estar con Serena fuera de las cuatro paredes de su casa y bajo la supervisión de él o de la señora Tsukino.

Después de casi dos meses desde nuestro compromiso, por fin logramos escaparnos de la vigilancia de su padre.

Aproveché esta oportunidad para llevar a Serena a conocer la que ahora sería nuestra casa.

Durante el viaje de ida Serena casi botaba de la emoción dentro del automóvil. A pesar de que quedaba a veinte minutos de su casa, preguntó tres veces si ya íbamos a llegar.

– Serena, amor, ya vamos a llegar; estamos a unas calles – le dije cuando ya me había desesperado su impaciencia.

– ¿Cuál es? – preguntó sin ocultar su curiosidad, y con la vista tratando de adivinar antes de que le contestara. Me reí.

– No es ninguna de estas. Está un poco más adelante.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Serena seguía observando atentamente cada una de las casas que pasábamos.

– Ya llegamos – le anuncié.

– ¡En serio! ¿cuál es? – preguntó mientras salía del auto. La imité.

– Esta – dije mientras la señalaba.

El frente de la casa era muy elegante, como las clásicas que salen en las películas de principios del siglo XX, con una cerca blanca a todo el alrededor. Del frente del techo de dos aguas visto desde el lado lateral, sobresalía una ventana con su propio techo de la misma forma, la cual era la única fuente de luz natural para el ático. Las ventanas eran simples, pero de buen tamaño, lo cual le daba a la casa un toque de acogedora distinción. En el lateral derecho prevalecía un pequeño balcón de poco más de tres metros. En el frente un pequeño porche que sobresalía del primer nivel, y un frondoso árbol que le proporcionaba sombra a la mitad del terreno frontal. El jardín cubría los cuatro laterales, y al final se encontraba un pequeño bosque.

Todas las casas del sector eran bellísimas, de tres o cuatro niveles, pero aunque la nuestra sólo tenía dos niveles, tenía el jardín más grande del sector. Sólo esperaba que Serena no se decepcionara.

– ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunté.

– Darien… ¡es bellísima! ¡me encanta! – Con sus hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par y una enorme sonrisa no pude dudar de sus palabras.

– Me alegra que te guste – dije complacido.

– ¿Podemos entrar?

– Por supuesto.

Caminamos a la entrada bajo la sombra del gran árbol. Me apresuré a sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo y aproveché la oportunidad para entregarle la suya. Había mandado a sacar copia a la llave desde hacía tanto tiempo ya, que de no ser por el llavero en forma de luna que compre especialmente para ella, estoy seguro, hubiera terminado sacando otra copia.

– ¡Ah! Serena, esta es la tuya – le hice saber mientras se la entregaba.

Un brillo especial reflejaron sus ojos.

– ¡De verdad! ¿quieres que la tenga tan pronto?

– Serena, tú ya tienes llave de mi departamento – le recordé –, con más razón debes tener la de la que ahora es nuestra casa. Además, ahora vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

– Bueno… – replicó, mientras juntaba sus dedos índices una y otra vez, y el color llegaba a sus mejillas. Lucía avergonzada –, es que creí que ibas a esperar a que fuera más formal… aunque no me importa mudarme antes.

Ahora fui yo es que se puso colorado.

– Serena, no pienses mal de mí – le dije, mientras que como reacción a la sorpresa me alejaba un poco de ella y agitaba la mano tratando de detener sus pensamientos adonde fuera que se dirigían. Eso me hizo recordar la vez que para levantarle el ánimo la lleve a una casa abandonada que los gatos callejeros usaban como refugio, y ella había pensado que la llevaba para estar que estuvieramos a solas –. Me refiero a que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aquí, acondicionando la casa para nosotros, para tenerla lista para cuando nos vengamos a vivir…, después de la boda.

– ¡Ahhh! – expresó mientras se llevaba la mano detrás de la cabeza – jajaja – su risa era nerviosa y cargada con un tipo de vergüenza diferente al anterior –, si, ya lo sabía, jajajajaja

Le sonreí.

– Bien, entremos – dije mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba dentro.

El primer ambiente era el salón más grande de la casa. Los últimos seis metros de esa habitación estaban un poco más en alto que el resto por una grada, y en el fondo se encontraba una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al patio trasero de la casa. En la pared de lado izquierdo se encontraba una elegante chimenea sobre la cual se encontraban algunos marcos para fotos. Serena se acercó a verlas. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y los marcos no eran la excepción. Cuando soplo uno de los marcos para ver la foto se levantó una nube de polvo que nos hizo toser a ambos.

– Estos son tus padres ¿verdad?

– Si, lo son.

Ella lo sabía perfectamente, ya había visto una foto de ellos antes. Observó la foto por unos momentos.

– ¿Por qué no las llevaste a tu departamento? – apartó la vista de la foto para verme.

– No era necesario – repuse con indiferencia –, además ya tengo una foto de ellos en mi alcoba.

– Pero… creí que era la única que tenías, ¿por qué…?

Me aleje de ella mientras hablaba, y le di la espalda.

– No era necesario – le repetí.

Supo que no quería hablar del tema, porque ya no preguntó más. Un momento después sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban tiernamente la cintura. Nos quedamos así, sin movernos, por un buen rato.

Ella siempre sabía que hacer para reconfortarme.

Solo tenía una foto de mis padres en mi alcoba para no olvidar sus rostros como lo había hecho con lo demás, pero no quería estar rodeado de fotos familiares que me eran desconocidas. Eso era demasiado deprimente incluso para mí.

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

– Siempre estoy bien cuando estas cerca – suspiré –. Creo que aún nos falta mucho por recorrer de la casa, mejor nos damos prisa para regresar a tu casa antes que tu padre.

En el lado derecho de la entrada se encontraban las gradas para subir al segundo nivel y una puerta que daba a una habitación que siempre imagine como un estudio, y al baño de invitados. La habitación que quería que fuera un estudio era amplia, cómodamente cabría un gran escritorio con su silla y un sofá. Podía imaginarlos. Incluso había espacio para una extensa librera. Había una ventana que daba al lateral derecho de la casa que le daba excelente luz, y tenía las conexiones eléctricas y de teléfono para que la computadora tuviera conexión a Internet. A Serena le gustó mi idea mientras se la planteaba.

El baño de invitados no era grande, pero tampoco pequeño. Inclusive tenía ducha, algo que consideraba innecesario para un baño de invitados, pero no podía quejarme.

Después de ver el lado derecho del primer nivel, cruzamos de nuevo el salón de la chimenea – que sería nuestra sala –, para ir a la puerta del lado izquierdo que daba al comedor. En esa habitación había una vieja mesa dañada por el tiempo y el descuido. La siguiente puerta daba a la cocina, que era muy grande y con una pequeña mesa en el centro con cuatro sillas. Al lado de la cocina estaba la puerta que daba al área de lavandería que a su vez conectaba con el patio trasero, y en donde se encontraba el armario para guardar artículos de limpieza.

Subimos al segundo nivel, y Serena estaba muy emocionada. Aparentemente hasta ahora todo le había gustado.

En el segundo nivel se encontraba un pasillo de unos cinco metros de ancho, y al final del mismo una enorme ventana desde la cual se podía apreciar el bosque trasero.

Del lado izquierdo se encantaban tres puertas, casi a la misma distancia una de la otra. Cada puerta daba a una habitación distinta, pero similares en tamaño y forma, pues todas tenían una ventana en la misma ubicación, con la única diferencia que la habitación del fondo además tenía otra ventana que daba al bosque. Del lado derecho sólo habían dos puertas. Una se encontraba aproximadamente a medio pasillo, y la otra se encontraba al final, casi pegada a la pared del fondo.

La puerta del fondo era un baño, bastante más amplio y completo que el del primer nivel. Tenía además una tina, botiquín, espejo y debajo del lavamanos un mueble para guardar artículos varios. Este baño debía ser compartido por las tres habitaciones del lado izquierdo, pues ninguna tenía baño propio.

La otra puerta del lado derecho era la alcoba principal. Esta habitación era enorme comparada con las otras tres y tenía su baño propio. Además, en vez de ventana, tenía un balcón con puertas corredizas de cristal. La vista desde allí era hermosa, pues se divisaba el bosque y las montañas lejanas. En el centro de la habitación, pegada a la pared, había una cama vieja e inclinada hacia la izquierda. Aparentemente le faltaba una pata.

El baño era incluso más completo que el compartido. La tina era más grande, para dos personas – lo cual me agradaba –, la ducha tenía puertas de cristal y era más grande y el espejo era espacioso. Todo indicaba que estaba pensado para dos.

– Y ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunté al final del recorrido.

– Es… – parecía que le costaba encontrar las palabras – ¡Es increíble!

– Me alegra que te guste.

Me sonrió.

– Y ahora debes pensar.

– ¿Pensar? ¿sobre qué?

– El color

– ¿El color? – repitió confundida.

– Si, piensa de que color quieres que sea nuestra casa. Mi graduación es la próxima semana y luego usaré mi tiempo libre para pintarla… aunque por ahora concentrémonos en el exterior.

No era necesario agregar que era para lo que me alcanzaba, por ahora.

– Pero Darien, yo no tengo buen gusto, sería mejor que…

– ¡Shhh! – puse mi dedo en sus labios –, princesa, esta es "nuestra casa" – hable deliberadamente lento al pronunciar las últimas palabras para enfatizarlas –, tú tienes tanto poder de decisión como yo, y quiero que tú decidas el color, la decoración, el amueblado, todo. Quiero que te sientas cómoda dentro y fuera de la casa y que cada esquina diga "esta es la casa de Serena Tsukino, esposa de Darien Chiba" – hice ademanes como señalando un gran cartel invisible –. Por eso, no me importa que la quieras roja, púrpura o con motas amarillas, si así la quieres por mi está bien.

– ¡Darien! – dijo mientras se acercaba y recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho. La rodee con mis brazos –. Gracias, gracias por pensar en mí.

Me reí quedamente. ¿Cómo podía esperar otra cosa? ella era mi todo.

Levantó la mirada y me perdí en sus ojos. No pude resistirlo, me incliné para alcanzar sus labios.

– ¿Quieres ir a fuera para que puedas pensar?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Salimos y nos sentamos frente al gran árbol. Solo se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros. Serena recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la rodee con mi brazo, por la cintura.

– Me gusta esto – confesó mientras dibujaba formas en mi camisa con su dedo.

Yo sólo me limité a apretar un poco mi abrazo. Ella no tenía ni idea de cuánto me agradaba tenerla así de cerca. No me apetecía moverme ni un poquito.

– ¿Ya decidiste que color te gustaría?

Se movió un poco para poder ver la casa, pero seguía recostada en mí.

– Humm… ¿Qué te parece blanca?... ¡y con el techo y los marcos de las ventanas azul! – se levantó mientas hablaba. La seguí.

– ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó mientras se giraba hacía mi.

Se hará como usted diga, princesita – le contesté haciendo una reverencia.

– ¡Hay Darien! – dijo mientras se giraba un poco sonrojada y movía la muñeca apenadamente.

Como el sol se empezaba a poner tuvimos que irnos. Regresamos justo a tiempo para que su papá no se diera cuenta de nuestra salida. Odiaba esa absurda idea de su papá de vigilarnos todo el tiempo.

Los días siguientes pasaron volando. No tuvimos oportunidad de regresar a nuestra casa, y tampoco había ayudado que estuviera ocupado con la impresión de la tesis, la toga, asegurarme que mis padrinos de graduación no fueran a faltar. El poco tiempo que pude pasar con mi prometida estuvimos bajo la implacable mirada de su padre. Ni siquiera a la hora de despedirnos nos dejaba a solas. Nos seguía hasta la entrada y se quedaba observándonos desde el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, por lo que solo podía despedirme de ella con besito fugaz.

El día anterior a la graduación el Director del Hospital de la Universidad de Tokio, el doctor Paul Graham – de nacionalidad estadounidense. A sus cuarenta y nueve años tenía cuatro premios internacionales por sus avances médicos. Era un innovador –, me dio un completo recorrido por las instalaciones del hospital y me mostró mi nueva oficina. Ahora trabajaría directamente bajo sus órdenes, lo cual era un gran honor.

Durante el recorrido me estuvo cuestionando sobre mi primera tesis, la que use para ingresar a Harvard, y luego sobre mi tesis de graduación – internamente me pregunté como la consiguió, pero recordé que era parte del Consejo de la Universidad de Tokio, por lo cual debía tener acceso a cualquier trabajo de graduación –. Se mostró especialmente interesado en las razones de mis conclusiones y de los avances que mi investigación tuvo durante mi estadía en Estados Unidos. También me contó que había hablado con mis profesores de Harvard – dos de los cuales fueron sus compañeros de promoción – y que le satisfacía lo que había escuchado y que esperaba no lo decepcionara. Le aseguré que no se arrepentiría.

Por último me preguntó:

– ¿Le gustan los retos, doctor Chiba?

– Llámeme Darien, y no tengo ningún problema con los retos.

– Pues me alegra doc… Darien, porque ese va a ser precisamente su trabajo, los retos, tratar a los pacientes que otros doctores ya no puedan o quieran tratar.

Luego soltó una risa que me hizo sentir escalofríos.

– Retos – repitió –. No me decepciones. Hasta pasado mañana – me dijo mientras se alejaba aún sonriente.

No tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus planes para mí, pero sabía que no sería fácil.

En todo el día no pude ver a Serena, pero por la noche me llamó para desearme suerte.

– ¡No estás emocionado! Estas cumpliendo tu sueño: desde mañana serás conocido como el gran doctor Darien – sonaba muy entusiasmada, luego río muy bajito –, y yo seré la novia del doctor más guapo del mundo.

_¿Novia? Pero si ya es mi prometida._

– Me alegra que estés contenta.

– ¡Estoy más que contenta, estoy muy orgullosa de ti! Te das cuenta que este año los dos vamos a cumplir nuestro mas grande sueño.

Claro que lo sabía, este año ella sería mi esposa.

– Tú mañana y yo… – volvió a reírse muy bajito – el dieciséis de noviembre.

¿Qué? ¿Ella pensaba que mi más grande sueño era distinto al suyo? Por supuesto que ser doctor era uno de mis sueños, pero definitivamente no era el más grande, ni el más importante.

– Serena… – inicié.

– ¡Ah! Por cierto, mi papá aceptó que mañana me fuera contigo más temprano.

– En serio, ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

Desde que le pedí al señor Tsukino que permitiera a Serena irse conmigo me dijo:

" – ¿La invitación a tu graduación es para toda la familia o solo para Serena?

No entendí la razón de su pregunta, pero le contesté.

– Para toda la familia, por supuesto.

– Entonces toda la familia Tsukino ira junta o no ira. "

No quise arriesgarme a una graduación sin Serena, por lo que no insistí.

– Pues le dije que sería una gran experiencia para mi, para saber qué debo hacer antes de mi graduación – contestó orgullosa de su idea –, y además prometí apartarles lugar.

– Me alegra, entonces pasaré por ti ¿a las dos? – pregunté sin mucha esperanza. La graduación era a las seis, quizás cuatro horas antes era demasiado para el papá de Serena.

– En realidad pensaba que a las once… si te parece bien – añadió tímidamente.

– ¡¿A las once? Es en serio, ¡eso es estupendo! habrá tiempo para mostrarte las instalaciones de la facultad, el laboratorio, me acompañaras a traer la toga y entregar las últimas copias de mi tesis.

– Entonces, te espero a las once.

– Allí estaré. Te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

Ahora me resultaba fácil decir esas dos simples palabras: te amo. ¡No entiendo por qué me tomo tanto tiempo decirlo! – dos años de novios –, a pesar de que sentía ese amor en cada fibra de mi ser.

Todavía pienso que de no haber sido por mi viaje y la perspectiva de no verla por largo tiempo, hubiera tardado aún más tiempo. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de entregarle el anillo en forma de corazón que le había comprado, ese anillo que quería darle como un símbolo, una promesa. Símbolo de mi amor y promesa de que regresaría por ella, de que este viaje era temporal y que nada me impediría regresar a su lado, y más que todo quería que hubiera algo – aunque fuera insignificante como un anillo – que le recordara mis sentimientos hacia ella y no me olvidara. A pesar de haber tenido algunas oportunidades los días anteriores a mi viaje, cuando se lo iba a entregar, pensaba en lo ridículo que era esperar que significara eso, porque un anillo sólo es un objeto, sin poder para impedir que ella me olvidara o se cansara de esperarme o se enamorara de alguien y me abandonara, porque lo único capaz de lograr eso es el amor. Así que la lógica me decía que no debía dárselo, que lo único que lograría era ponerme en ridículo, que mi idea era una estupidez.

Pero todo eso ya no importó cuando me fue a buscar al aeropuerto para despedirme. Pensaba que no llegaría pues tenía clases, y mi mente vagaba tratando de encontrar la convicción que tenía al aceptar la beca. Recordaba las palabras de Serena el día que se lo conté: "tú siempre serás el hombre al que más amo, Darien. Esfuérzate en tus estudios", esas palabras que, a pesar de la tristeza con que me las dijo, me hicieron saber que sus sentimientos hacia mí no cambiarían. Y mientras rememoraba una y otra vez sus palabras, y me convencía de que hacia lo correcto, la llamada a mi vuelo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Ya es hora – me dije a mí mismo.

– ¡Darien! – escuché que me llamaba la persona que más me importa en el universo.

– Serena – susurre cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a escasos metros de mí.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí, con la vista baja. No hizo ningún intento de verme.

– Pensé que no ibas a venir porque tenías clases – le expliqué.

Sus siguientes palabras me sorprendieron porque no las esperaba, pero en especial por la intensidad de su voz. Casi me hizo retroceder por la sorpresa.

– ¡Te estaré esperando!... Siempre te estaré esperando – la sinceridad de su voz me conmovió. No me cabía duda de que ella decía la verdad.

Lo más sensato hubiera sido sentirme feliz, animarla para que me esperara, asegurarme de que lo jurara, que ella sola se atara con sus palabras. Sin embargo, eso era demasiado egoísta. Hubiera sido bueno sólo para mí y sumamente injusto para ella. Ella merecía tener un panorama claro: no era tan fácil como imaginaba. Había cosas que ella no había considerado…

– Probablemente estaré muy ocupado, así que no voy a poder escribirte tan seguido.

Lo menos que le debía era sinceridad. No iba a ser tan fácil mantener sus palabras después de dos o tres semanas sin tener noticias de mí.

– No te preocupes – dijo mientras se le acumulaban lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos –, yo te escribiré una carta diariamente, por eso… – comenzó mientras las lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

– Hay que pena – dijo al notar sus lágrimas. Se me partió el corazón –. Sabes, tenía pensado despedirme de ti con una gran sonrisa…

Bajo la mirada mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Eso fue suficiente para mí. Aún tenía la cajita rosa que contenía el anillo, su anillo, en mi bolsillo. Ya no tuve ninguna duda, quería entregarle el anillo, pero no como una promesa – no tenía objeto, primero: si ella me iba a esperar, era porque sabía que iba a regresar; y segundo: porque en ese instante todo eso era irrelevante –. No tenía sentido lo que me impulso a dárselo y no me importaba.

– Ah, Serena, ten – le dije extendiendo la mano donde sostenía la cajita –. Abre esta cajita.

Su rostro era de desconcierto, pero, aún así, me hizo caso.

– Darien, esto es… – dijo al ver el contenido. Baje el portafolios que tenía en las manos.

– Permíteme – le dije al tiempo que sacaba el anillo de la cajita, para deslizarlo suavemente por el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Se veía sumamente hermosa sonrojada.

Ya no me importaba si el anillo tenía algún significado o no, simplemente quería que supiera que la amo. Me di cuenta que había estado enfocando mal el asunto. No era el objeto el que tenía significado, era el sentimiento con que se entregaba. Así que, finalmente, le dije con palabras lo que había tratado de demostrarle con acciones.

– Te amo, Serena – era de lo único que estaba totalmente seguro. Quería que ella estuviera tan segura de lo que sentía por ella como yo –, te amo – volví a repetir.

– ¡Darien! – dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme. La rodee con mis brazos.

– ¡Gracias! Lo cuidare mucho – dijo mientras alzaba el rostro para verme.

Me perdí en sus ojos, pero esta vez con melancolía. Era la última vez que la iba a ver directamente en quien sabía cuánto tiempo. Me incliné mientras ella hacía lo suyo para unir nuestros labios. Ese beso fue dulce, y a la vez doloroso. Sabía cuánto la iba a extrañar.

Fue difícil admitir que tenía que terminar: mi vuelo estaba a punto de partir.

– Bueno, ya tengo que irme.

Ella asintió y con una sonrisa se colgó de mi brazo derecho.

Yo también sonreí. Al menos tuve el consuelo de verla sonreír al momento de irme. Aunque, al final, en ese viaje nunca llegué a mi destino, y de no ser por ella, aún seguiría muerto, pienso que fue de mucho provecho para mí.

En la mañana de mi graduación el tiempo pasó veloz. Me levanté, bañé y arreglé en el tiempo justo para ir a recoger a Serena. No desayuné, pero no por falta de tiempo, sino por falta de apetito. Tome la bolsa que contenía mi traje y me apresuré a bajar. La colgué en el gancho del asiento trasero y conduje a la casa de Serena.

– Buenos días, Darien – me recibió mamá Ikuko, tras abrirme la puerta.

– Buenos días, señora. ¿Está lista Serena?

– Pues – dijo al tiempo que volteaba a ver las gradas para ascender al segundo nivel –, aún no, pero no debe de tardar. Pasa.

– Gracias.

– Siéntate, Darien. ¿Quieres comer algo?

– No, muchas gracias – le respondí con una sonrisa.

– Y ¿un café? – me encantaba su amabilidad, tan natural para ella.

– Por supuesto, si no es mucha molestia.

– ¡Claro que no! Ahora te lo traigo.

– Gracias.

Mientras esperaba a que Ikuko regresara con una de sus deliciosas tazas de café, escuché ruidos extraños que provenían del piso de arriba. Entendí – con una gran sonrisa – que eran Serena y Sammy discutiendo. Con un poco de melancolía comprendí que esta iba a ser una de las cosas que ella iba a extrañar al casarnos. Pero Sammy ya estaba en tercero de secundaria, tenía novia e iba por el mismo camino. Esto no hubiera durado mucho más tiempo.

Ikuko regresó rápidamente con el café y me lo entregó mientras comentaba:

– Serena ha estado muy entusiasmada por tu graduación. Sabes, pasó todo el sábado con sus amigas buscando un vestido para hoy.

No tuve oportunidad de agregar algo, ya que una voz me hablo desde atrás.

– ¡Ya estoy lista!

Me levanté – dando un último sorbo de café – y giré para saludar a Serena, pero mi saludo se quedó atorado en la garganta.

Serena se veía más que hermosa, más que preciosa… era como un sueño, una visión.

Llevaba un vestido corto de color beige sin mangas y escote cuadrado, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Tenía un delgado cinturón a la altura de la cadera. La falda tenía dos pijazos al frente que resaltabas sus hermosas piernas, ya de por si sumamente llamativas, no sólo por las medias de un color un poco más oscuro que su piel, sino que también por los altos zapatos de tacón aguja, lo cual la hacía lucir sumamente sexy. Estaba maquillada sutilmente, resaltando su belleza natural. Su tradicional peinado de chonguitos estaba adornado con dos ganchos en forma de estrellas, y dos mechones rizados a los lados del fleco. Lucía… increíble.

No tengo idea de cuál debía ser mi expresión – ni cuánto tiempo pasó –, pero no la compuse hasta que Sammy empezó a carcajearse y me dijo entre risas:

– ¡Darien! Jajaja, ¡Mejor cierra la boca antes de que babees toda la sala! jajajaja

– ¡Sammy! – Ikuko lo regañó.

Me tomo unos segundos de concentración recomponer mi expresión y formar una frase coherente.

– Serena… te ves… ¡bellísima! – Sabía que esa palabra no lograba expresar como se veía, pero dudo que aunque hubiera existido alguna más adecuada, en ese momento la hubiera recordado.

Serena se sonrojó.

– ¡Gracias! – dijo.

– ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunté.

– Mmju – contestó con un movimiento de la cabeza, aún sonriente.

Pero cuando iba a dar el paso perdió el equilibrio. Afortunadamente la logre sostener antes de que se lastimara.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté una vez que me asegure de que estaba estabilizada.

– Sí, sí, estoy bien – contestó rápidamente, y luego rió nerviosamente.

– ¡Ya ves! Te lo dije cabeza de chorlito, te vas a matar en esos zapatos. Esos no están hechos para personas torpes como tú – a pesar de que intentaba ser gracioso, pude notar una real preocupación en su voz.

– ¡Ya cállate, Sammy! – le gritó Serena enfadada. Inmediatamente me tomo de la mano –. Vámonos, Darien. Adiós, mamá.

– Adiós señora, Sammy. Nos vemos por la tarde – me despedí mientras Serena me arrastraba por la puerta –. ¡Gracias por el café! – grité cuando ya estaba afuera.

– ¡Serena, tranquila! ¿Por qué llevas tanta prisa? – pregunté cuando no disminuyo la velocidad para llegar al auto.

– ¡Uyyy! – expresó aún enojada –, es que Sammy ¡es tan fastidioso!

Me reí entre dientes de su tono frustrado. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al auto, una vez más, Serena perdió el equilibrio. La sostuve y le pregunté un poco preocupado:

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Si, estoy bien – se sonrojó y comenzó a reírse con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

– Quizá Sammy tenga razón – comenté.

– ¡¿Qué? – se apoyo en el auto y cruzó los brazos – ¿tú también, Darien?

– ¡No te enfades! – le dije divertido por su expresión.

Ella no relajó su postura.

La observé tratando de encontrar una forma de que se le pasara su enojo, cuando volví a notar como ese vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, como su boquita – fruncida con gesto obstinado – y sus mejillas sonrosadas aún por el enfado, la hacían lucir adorable.

– Mmm – expresé mientras con mi dedo le levantaba el rostro para que me viera – ¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que estas?

No le di tiempo de contestar. La besé.

No fue un beso largo – aunque me hubiera gustado –, no quise tentar mi suerte. Ella aún estaba enojada.

Cuando me separé su rostro mostraba claramente la sorpresa.

Debo admitir que yo también estaba sorprendido. Había actuado por puro impulso, algo que sentía no me debía permitir. El control, el que mis emociones no me dominaran, era lo que había impedido que terminara rodeado de psiquiatras cuando desperté en aquel hospital y descubrí que estaba solo, sin siquiera un recuerdo que me mostrara que le había importado a alguien en algún momento. La soledad era mi única compañía, así que "el control" se volvió parte de mi forma de actuar. Apodos como robo Darien o el témpano Chiba me persiguieron durante la primaria, pero poco me importaba lo que los demás pensaran. No obstante, eso fue lo que ayudo a que a los dieciséis años, cuando entre a la preparatoria, mi tutor legal, el abogado de mis padres, me permitiera vivir solo y salir del internado donde había estudiado la primaria y secundaria. Nunca había sido diferente.

Ahora me preguntaba que debía hacer al respecto. Me había dejado llevar por el momento y había besado a Serena cuando estaba desprevenida – aunque no por eso dejo de corresponderme –, y ahora no tenía idea de que debía hacer. ¿Decirle lo siento? No era así. En realidad, no encontraba ni una pizca de arrepentimiento dentro de mí. Aunque eso tampoco significaba que había estado bien.

Le sonreí no muy convencido.

– ¿Aún estas enojada? – le pregunté cauteloso.

Se acercó a mí y deslizó su dedo de arriba abajo sobre mi camisa.

– Si intentabas distraerme funcionó muy bien.

Sonreí aún más por sus palabras. No había intentado distraerla. No había intentado nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que mi mente hubiera intervenido más que para la motricidad.

– ¿Nos vamos? – pregunté mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

Sonrió y se apresuro a subir. Al observarla por poco olvido como respirar. Debería ser prohibido lucir tan bien. Sí mi corazón no estuviera sano se habría detenido.

Cuando mi mente se despejó lo suficiente para recordar cómo se caminaba, subí al auto. Debía de controlarme sí no quería comportarme como idiota. A pesar de que Serena siempre ha sido sumamente hermosa, pocas veces explotaba esa belleza, lo cual no me importaba. No lo necesitaba. Aunque su ropa no fuera la más favorecedora, ella siempre creaba en mí sensaciones…

¡Uy! Creo que no era la mejor ocasión para pensar en ello. No con ella tan cerca y yo conduciendo. No era seguro para ninguno de los transeúntes que me distrajera por mi hermosa novia, sentada a menos de treinta centímetros de mi, con un vestido que le quedaba tan bien, y sus labios, cubiertos de brillo rosa, que eran una invitación casi irresistible a…

_¡Concéntrate Darien!_ Me regañe mentalmente.

El problema era que no me había dado oportunidad de acostumbrarme paulatinamente. Me había mostrado su potencial de un solo. ¡Eso no era justo!

Irónicamente a mis pensamientos, mi rostro y mi sonrisa no mostraban que hubiera alguna clase de injusticia. Todo lo contrario: estaba sumamente agradecido.

– Estas contento, ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto – ¿Quién no iba a estarlo teniéndola a ella al lado?

Ella también lucía feliz.

– Yo también – me confirmó sonriente.

Una vez en la universidad nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, donde debía entregar la última copia de mi tesis; luego, tendríamos el resto de la tarde para nosotros.

– ¡Guau! ¡Cuántos libros! – comentó Serena.

– Sí, es bastante completa. Aunque deberías ver la de Harvard, es una de las bibliotecas más grandes del mundo, es considerada una mega biblioteca; necesitarías mínimo treinta vidas completas para leer todo lo que… – un chispazo de intuición cruzó mi mente –. Espera, Serena, ¿esta es la primera vez que vienes a esta biblioteca? ¿no la conocías? – pregunté un poco incrédulo. Este era su primer año de facultad pero, a estas alturas, cuando faltaban unos pocos días para terminar su primer semestre ¿no tendría que haberla visitado varias veces?

– No, y jamás había visto tantos libros juntos. ¿Cómo se puede encontrar un libro entre todos esos?

– Para eso están las computadoras – le expliqué –, el buscador te ayuda a ubicar los libros.

Sacudí la cabeza aún incrédulo.

– No puedo creer que esta sea la primera vez que visitas la biblioteca de "tu" universidad. ¿Cómo conseguiste la información para tus investigaciones?

– Por Internet.

Su respuesta tan simple casi me hizo sonreír.

– El próximo semestre yo te acompañaré a investigar – le afirmé.

Me alegraba saber que el próximo año yo iba a ser quien más involucrado estaría en cada detalle de su vida académica. En realidad, iba a ser quien más involucrado estaría en cualquier área de su vida. Sonreí ante la expectativa.

Por el momento procuraría ayudarla un poco más que hasta ahora. Además, eso significaría pasar más tiempo con ella; y era la excusa perfecta para salir con ella y escapar de la sagaz vigilancia de su padre. Me sentía ridículo al tener que buscar "excusas" para salir con ella.

Me acompañó a dejar las copias de mi tesis al quinto nivel. Luego, la guié por la facultad pero, cuando íbamos a medio camino al laboratorio, Serena me preguntó en tono de queja:

– Darien, ¿queda muy lejos a donde vamos?

– Es el edificio de allá – le indiqué señalándolo.

– ¡Ese! – dijo con sorpresa – ¿El que esta hasta allá?

– No está tan lejos.

– ¿Por qué no mejor nos sentamos un ratito en aquellas bancas? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a unas bancas que estaban aproximadamente a veinte metros de nosotros, en un pequeño jardín.

– Pero ¿Por qué…? – caí en la cuenta del por qué de su repentino cansancio, cuando levantó un poco su pierna para acariciarse el tobillo. Sus zapatos. Aunque eran realmente sexys, debían de ser sumamente incómodos.

– ¿Por qué no te quitas los zapatos?

– ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco sonrojada al notar que me había dado cuenta de su incomodidad – ¡No! Estoy bien, jajaja

– ¿Por qué no? – la animé –, será divertido.

Vi a ambos lados. No había nadie a la vista. Todos debían estar en clases aún. Suspiré.

No era algo común en mí, pero lo hice. Me descalcé sobre la grama. Después de todo sólo Serena me vería haciendo esa locura.

– Vamos – la invité ofreciéndole mi mano.

Sonrió y se apresuró a quitar los zapatos que sostuvo con la mano derecha y con la izquierda aceptó mi mano.

Fue agradable la sensación de la grama húmeda bajo mis pies. Caminamos hacía la banca.

Nos sentamos y Serena apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

– Gracias, Darien.

– ¿Por qué, princesa?

– Por nada.

Nunca pensé que algo tan simple como descalzarme pudiera hacerme sentir tan bien. Pero sabía claramente en donde radicaba la felicidad en tan simple acción. El estar con Serena. Cuando estábamos solos me resultaba más fácil desprenderme de mis prejuicios hacía este tipo de conducta. En esta ocasión me resultó particularmente sencillo, pues sabía que los pequeños pies de mi prometida, que ahora se deslizaban de adelante hacia atrás, rozando levemente la grama, estaban agradecidos. Solamente con ella podía comportarme así. Ella no me juzgaría.

() ()

( °.°=)

(") (")

**¿Qué les pareció? Les gustó, aburrió, entretuvo... ¡digánme lo que piensan!**

**Para serles sincera, este capítulo en mi mente no terminaba allí, pero me desvío tanto de mi objetivo que tuve que cortarlo porque se me alargo mucho, jajaja. De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo el fic. **

**Me encantan los reviews que me escriben, así que cuento con que me van a escribir algunos.**

**Cualquier duda voy a procurar resolverselas, claro que sin revelar demaciado, jeje.**

**Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!**


	5. Graduación

**¡****Lamento actualizar hasta ahora! Pero ahora comprendo que para escribir el tiempo se va veloz, pero para leer es taaannn lento, jajaja. Ahora voy a ser más paciente con los fics que sigo, o eso espero, jeje.**

**¡Muchas gracias ****por los review que me escribieron! Espero que me den su opinión de este nuevo capítulo.**

**GRADUACIÓN**

Con Serena a mi lado, mis ojos cerrados y la fresca brisa que soplaba, por poco olvido donde estaba. Los murmullos de la gente que se acercaba me recordaron que me encontraba en un lugar público y no en un lugar paradisíaco solo con Serena. Me apresuré a colocarme los zapatos.

– ¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntó Serena. Estaba claro que ella no quería irse aún.

– No, aún no. Tenemos tiempo. No te preocupes.

– Entonces, ¿por qué te pusiste los zapatos? – preguntó desilusionada. O al menos eso me pareció.

– Me dio frío – mentí.

– ¡Ah! – dijo sonriendo – Pues a mí me gusta el clima. Además, si me da frío, aquí estás tú para darme calor – aseguró mientras me abrazaba. Sonreí.

– ¡Darien! – escuché que alguien gritaba a lo lejos – ¡Darien Chiba, ¿no es así? – preguntó un sujeto mientras se apartaba de tres chicas y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

– ¡Darien, hola! ¿Cómo estas, amigo? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Me paré para saludarlo por cortesía. Él parecía conocerme.

– ¿Si te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó –. Soy yo: Kai, ¿recuerdas? – continuó cuando no hable –: estudiamos juntos el cuarto año de medicina. Bueno, yo aún sigo en el cuarto, pero creo que este año al fin pasaré, jajajaja.

– Hola, Kai – no, no tenía idea de quién era.

Serena se paró a mi lado.

– ¿Quién es él, Darien? – preguntó.

– ¡Wow, wow, wow! – dijo Kai al notar la presencia de Serena – ¿quién esta preciosidad, Chiba?

No me gustó la forma en que la vio. De los pies a la cabeza, deliberadamente lento.

– ¡Preséntanos! – insistió Kai.

Gruñí en mi interior.

– Serena, él es Kai…

Él me interrumpió durante la presentación.

– Encantado de conocerte Serena. Kai Lee para servirte… en lo que quieras – dijo coquetamente mientras tomaba su mano.

Tomé a Serena por la cintura y la aparté cariñosamente de él, fulminando a Kai con la mirada, y me interpuse entre ellos.

– Kai te presento a la señorita Serena Tsukino: ¡Mi prometida! – le aclaré con actitud, mientras que con la mirada le daba a entender que si se le volvía a acercar lo lamentaría el resto de su vida.

– Tu… prometida. ¿Te vas a casar? – volvió a verla de esa forma que me hacía desear borrarle su estúpida sonrisa –, aunque debo admitir que tienes un gusto… exquisito.

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

– Así que el Don Juan Chiba se va a casar. Creo que muchas chicas se van a sentir decepcionadas… pero aquí esta Kai para consolarlas – dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

– ¿Don Juan Chiba? – repitió Serena entrecerrando los ojos –, Explícame, Darien, ¿de qué está hablando?

– ¡Ah! Pues este chico – dijo Kai poniéndome la mano en el hombro – tenía a la mayoría de las chicas de la facultad tras sus huesos. ¿Por qué crees que me sentaba a su lado? – le guiñó el ojo a Serena –, alguien tenía que consolar a las chicas luego de los desaires de Darien. Y claro, ¡Kai es el chico indicado para ese trabajo! Así que ya sabes, Serena, si te aburres de Darien… – dejó la frase de modo insinuante.

– ¡No se aburrirá! – afirmé absurdamente, por lo enfadado que me había puesto el descarado coqueteo del tal Kai. Empezaba a realmente molestarme.

– ¡Oye! ¡Qué genio! – se rió y lo sentí como una burla –. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que una chica te conquistaría. Hasta pensaba que sólo me soportabas porque te quitaba a las acosadoras de encima.

Al fin pude recordarlo. Tenía el cabello largo cuando lo conocí. Ahora lucía más formal. Este sujeto se sentó a mi lado en todas las clases que compartíamos y, aunque era molesto escuchar todas su quejas sobre lo aburrido de los catedráticos y todos sus intentos de conquista de las chicas que, para su mala suerte, se sentaban cerca de él, era muy útil para, sin ser grosero, evitar incomodas situaciones con compañeras que me invitaban a salir. Después de todo, Serena ya era mi novia y una parte importante en mi vida. La más importante.

Ni siquiera era necesario que yo hablara. Kai aprovechaba cualquier pequeña oportunidad para entablar conversación con las chichas que se me acercaban, y yo aprovechaba sus intromisiones para irme.

– ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! – dijo en un suspiro –. Pero aún así no me va tan mal – hizo un gesto hacía las chicas con las que había estado conversando –. Aunque no tan bien como a ti – dijo viendo a Serena.

– Bien, entonces sería mejor que no dejes esperando a las señoritas – dije con seriedad.

Creo que vio en mi expresión que no era buena idea quedarse más tiempo porque su actitud fue nerviosa al despedirse.

– Eh… tienes razón. Fue un gusto volverte a ver… y conocer a tu prometida.

– Oye, Kai, no seas malo, preséntanos a tu amigo ¿quieres? – dijo una de las chicas con las que había estado conversando. Hasta ese momento no había notado que las tres se habían acercado.

_¡Genial! ¡Más gente!_ Pensé con sarcasmo. Después de varias semanas sin un momento a solas con Serena, siempre bajo la vigilancia de su padre, había pensado aprovechar esta tarde, y ahora este entrometido y sus amigas me estaban estorbando.

Unos momentos más y me habría librado de Kai, y ahora, en vez de Serena y yo, éramos Serena, yo y otras cuatro personas. ¿Qué estas personas no saben que más de dos son multitud?

Aunque ahora noté que los nervios de Kai no se debían a mi mirada. Se debían a que esas chicas se habían acercado.

– ¡Eh…! Mejor nos vamos Linsey, Darien y Serena quieren estar solos.

_Hasta que lo notó._

– Así que tú eres Darien – dijo la chica, ignorando fácilmente a Kai –. Mi nombre es Linsey y ellas son mis amigas Ángela y Judith

– Mucho gusto – conteste.

– ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino – anunció Serena con entusiasmo –. Es un gusto conocer a compañeros de mi querido Darien, yo siempre…

– Hola – la interrumpió Linsey en tono seco. Luego me dirigió una sonrisa totalmente perturbante. Era tan falsa como vacía, pero fácilmente identificable. Me estaba coqueteando. Mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos, tan falsos como su sonrisa, propuso: – sabes, mis amigas y yo pensábamos ir a comer, así que ¡¿qué les parece si vamos todos juntos?

– No creo que sea buena idea, Linsey – acotó Kai –; seguro ellos ya tienen planes…

–¡Vamos! Todo mundo tiene que comer, ¿no? Tú qué opinas… Eh, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – le preguntó Linsey a Serena.

– Serena.

– Ah, sí: Serena. ¿Qué opinas? ¿verdad que es una gran idea? Anda, di que sí – insistió –, ¿o qué? ¿no tienes hambre?

– Un poco…

– ¡Qué bien! Entonces vamos.

No tuvimos más opción que acompañarlos.

Iba molesto por la situación y no era el único. Kai parecía aún más molesto. Serena se retrasó con las otras chicas que parecía la estaban interrogando, y Kai iba a mi lado mascullando incoherencias.

– Es que… no puedo creerlo… Qué se cree… ¿Cómo pudo…? Al fin había aceptado… y ahora sale con…

Discutieron de adonde deberíamos ir a almorzar, pero como no se decidieron, acordaron ir a un Centro Comercial con área de restaurantes_,_ y que cada quién eligiera que comprar. Yo me mantuve al margen de la conversación.

Al menos de camino al dichoso Centro Comercial nos fuimos en vehículos separados. Yo los seguía.

– Parecen personas muy agradables, ¿no crees?

Sabía que Serena únicamente trataba de distraerme de mi mal humor, pero estaba demasiado molesto para hablar.

– Hum…

Después de un momento de silencio lo intentó de nuevo.

– Así que estudiantes con Kai.

– Si.

– ¿También estudiaste con esas chicas?

– No.

Esperaba que esas respuestas monosílabas la hicieran desistir.

– ¿Kai era tan buen estudiante como tú?

– ¡Ya basta, Serena! No podemos ir en silencio, por favor.

Lo último que quería era hablar de ese chicle humano que no sabía cuando no era deseado.

Después de un largo momento volvió a hablar, casi en un susurro.

– ¿Estás molesto? – ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿No podía preguntar algo más obvio?

– Si.

– ¿Estás molesto… conmigo? – preguntó con timidez.

Eso me hizo reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hoy me graduaba, estaba con mi prometida e iba a pasar una tarde con ella después de varias semanas. Debería estar contento; y lo peor era que la había hecho sentir mal con mi pésima actitud.

– ¿Qué? No, no, Serena. Por supuesto que no – suspiré –. Lo lamento, no debí comportarme de ese modo, pero esperaba que pasáramos esta tarde a solas. Creo que me deje llevar porque las cosas no estaban saliendo como las esperaba.

Ella no le tomó importancia al asunto, y el resto del camino estuvimos conversando de cualquier cosa – sobre que íbamos a almorzar, como fue mi entrevista del día anterior con el Dr. Graham, de las cosas divertidas que le habían sucedido durante la semana –, y eso mejoró considerablemente mi humor.

Al fin se detuvieron en un Centro Comercial que no había visto nunca. Antes de dirigirnos al comedor las chicas se detenían en cada tienda, cambiaban de rumbo y nos hacían dar vueltas por todos lados, habiendo compras improvisadas. Así fue por casi media hora y ya estaba más que desesperado. Serena tampoco se veía contenta con todo este preludio. Caminaba tomada de mi brazo, lenta y pesadamente.

– ¡Vamos, Serena, anímate! – le dijo Linsey – ¿No me digas que esas cansada por tus zapatos? Porque una mujer de verdad no se cansa en zapatos altos.

– Estoy bien – contestó con ánimo Serena –. No es nada de eso – siguió como si lo sugerido por Linsey fuera una ridiculez –, es solo que tengo hambre.

– De acuerdo, si es eso no te preocupes; tres o cuatro tiendas más y vamos a comer.

Caminamos por unos minutos más, hasta que noté lo sumamente incomoda que iba Serena. Aunque lo negara, los zapatos altos la estaban matando por la falta de costumbre. Afortunadamente vi unas bancas al lado de una jardinera del Centro Comercial.

Me tomo un poco de tiempo convencerla, pero al fin accedió.

Como los demás se habían adelantado no tuvimos oportunidad de avisarles. Una parte de mi lo agradeció; deseaba que ellos se olvidaran de nosotros. No es que fuera poco sociable, pero nunca me gustó relacionarme con chicas frívolas o con compañeros que gustan de esa clase de chicas. Andrew siempre me decía que me comportaba como alguien diez años más viejo, todo porque siempre me había sido más fácil relacionarme con gente mayor…

… hasta que conocí a Serena. Y, en vez de comportarme como la persona madura que siempre me había considerado, llegué a comportarme como un chiquillo malcriado para atraer su atención, aunque era inconsciente de ese hecho. Pero no me arrepentía de ello, porque de ser necesario habría actuado como gorila si con eso me hubiera asegurado la felicidad que sólo ella me puede dar.

Y lo que me corresponde a cambio de esa felicidad es asegurarme de que ella sea feliz. Justo en este momento no parecía feliz. Tenía una mirada triste fija en la nada. Nada común en ella.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – quise saber. No me gustaba nada verla triste. Gracias al cielo su ánimo no decaía fácilmente, pero eso mismo me hacía sentir más comprometido en momentos así.

– Claro – contestó forzando una sonrisa –. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? Una mujer de verdad no se cansa en zapatos altos – en su voz se reflejaba claramente tristeza o ¿decepción?

No entendía el por qué. ¿Todo esto tenía que ver con sus zapatos?

Entonces recordé el comentario que momentos antes hizo Linsey: "una mujer de verdad no se cansa en zapatos altos". Las mismas palabras que repitió Serena.

¿Sería eso lo que la hizo sentir mal? ¡Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas algunas veces! Ese comentario era una estupidez, pero por la última frase de Serena, ella se lo había tomado muy enserio.

¿Qué podía hacer para hacerla sentir mejor?

Viéndolo como un problema médico lo que procedía hacer era extraer el problema: los zapatos; pero debía hacerlo de una forma en que ella no se sintiera subestimada. ¿Podría haber algo más fácil?

No tenía idea de que le podía decir o que debía hacer.

Vi que al lado izquierdo de nosotros, a corta distancia, se encontraba una zapatería.

Se me ocurrió un plan. Compraría un par de zapatos más cómodos y luego se los regalaría animadamente: "Serena, mira lo que te compré. Porqué no te quitas esos viejos zapatos que traes y te pones estos". Era un plan tan malo que me dio pena. Pero me faltaban ideas, así que decidí intentarlo.

– Me esperas un momento, ahora regreso – le comuniqué a Serena. Me sorprendió que no preguntara a donde iba o se ofreciera a acompañarme. Únicamente asintió sin verme.

Desde la zapatería podía ver a Serena. Si no hubiera estado tan pensativa, me habría preocupado que viera lo que estaba haciendo.

Al entrar al local una amable ancianita en jeans me atendió.

– En que puedo ayudarte, jovencito.

– Necesito un par de zapatos de mujer.

La anciana me observó de arriba a abajo y levantó una ceja.

– ¡Para mi prometida que está sentada allá! – le aclaré rápidamente.

– ¡Ah, bueno! – exclamó – Es que en este tiempo ya no se sabe.

Sonrió amablemente.

– Entonces trae a tu novia y ya veremos que encontramos.

– Eh… es que ese es el problema. No quiero que ella sepa lo que estoy haciendo.

Se escuchó una risa al fondo del local. No había notado al anciano que se encontraba allí.

– ¡Vamos, muchacho! ¿Vas a comprarle un regalo sorpresa a tu novia paseando con ella? ¿no crees que te preguntará que hay en la caja?

– No, no – le aclaré–. No es que sea un regalo sorpresa. Lo que sucede es que…

Les explique rápidamente lo poco acostumbrada que estaba Serena a usar zapatos altos, la ocasión especial por la que obviamente se estaba sacrificando, los comentarios mal intencionados de Linsey, y por último lo mal que me sentía por todo eso y mi intensión de arreglarlo todo con mi absurdo plan.

No era que les contara mis problemas a desconocidos, pero estas personas parecían tener la sabiduría de la edad. Quizá ellos me darían una buena solución.

El anciano estalló en risas.

– ¡Ya cállate, George! – lo regañó la anciana – Es lo más romántico que he escuchado. ¡¿Por qué tú nunca te comportaste tan tierno conmigo cuando éramos novios?

– Porque el sobrepeso nunca te dejo usar zapatos altos, cariño – le contestó su esposo con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¡Qué mentiroso eres! No es por alagarme – se dirigió a mí – pero en mi juventud decían que tenía cuerpo de sirena – afirmó colocandose en pose de modelo.

– Era cuerpo de manatí, cariño. Todo el mundo los confunde – se río estrepitosamente.

Esta pareja estaba resultando onírica.

– No le hagas caso a ese viejo decrepito de la esquina – me dijo tomándome del brazo y empujándome en una silla –. Ahora ¿qué número calza tu novia?

– Del seis – contesté.

– Bien – echó una mirada a Serena, quien aún parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. La anciana permaneció en silencio un momento –. No tengo zapatos del color de su vestido, pero su bolso es blanco, así que… déjame ver – caminó de un lado a otro, mientras el anciano y yo la observábamos.

– ¡Ya sé! – dijo al fin.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera del local y regresó con un par de zapatos blancos con un pequeño tacón de no más de tres centímetros.

– Estoy segura que le quedaran perfectos, y son el último par en número seis. Aunque te advierto que son un poco caros.

Observé el precio en la caja y no me pareció excesivo, aunque el precio de los demás zapatos que había en la tienda era por lo menos una quinta parte más baratos.

Antes de que pudiera afirmarle que me los llevaría me ofreció en tono tentador:

– Si me los compras yo te ayudo para que tu novia se sienta más que feliz con ellos.

– ¡De verdad! – me sentí entusiasmado por un momento, hasta que me di cuenta que no había mucho que la anciana pudiera hacer. – ¿Cómo? – pregunté receloso.

– Tú no te preocupes. Sólo di que me los compras y te aseguro que tu novia saldrá de este centro comercial con estos – aseguró señalando los zapatos que sostenía con una mano.

– Te aconsejo que no confíes en esa anciana embustera, muchacho – me advirtió en anciano –. Yo lo hice y me costó los mejores años de mi juventud – añadió con un suspiro.

– No le hagas caso – dijo la anciana, haciendo la señal de loco mientras señalaba a su esposo.

– Entonces, ¿hacemos el trato? – preguntó extendiendo su mano.

– Por supuesto – contesté, estrechándola.

Después de todo no perdía nada. Le hubiera comprado los zapatos aún sin su ofrecimiento e intentado mi ridículo plan.

– No digas que no te advertí – señaló el anciano.

– Sígueme – ordenó la anciana que, con los zapatos en la mano, se dirigía hacia Serena.

De repente me entro miedo por lo que tuviera planeado y me preocupó la advertencia del anciano.

– ¡Espere! – casi le grité, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Justo cuando salí de la tienda para detener a la anciana y preguntarle cual era su plan, me encontré con la mirada de Serena.

Me congelé por un segundo. La anciana retrocedió los dos pasos que me adelantaba, me tomó del brazo y me haló con fuerza para que caminara mientras saludaba a Serena con la mano.

– Tranquilo – susurró–, confía en mí.

– Hola, jovencita. Veo que eres tan linda como te describió tu novio – dijo amablemente.

Serena me dirigió una mirada confundida.

– Hola – contestó.

– Seguramente te preguntas quién soy. Yo soy la dueña de aquella zapatería – dijo señalando el local –, y ¡te acabas de ganar este lindo par de zapatos!

Serena la observó sin comprender.

– Mira, tu novio vio nuestro cartel en la puerta…

– ¿Cuál cartel?

– Eh… como ya hay ganador lo quitamos. Bueno, el punto esta que él participó en el concurso y lo ganó para ti.

– ¿Concurso? ¿Qué clase de concurso?

– Si que eres curiosa, cielo – dijo la anciana. Yo tenía la mente en blanco y agradecí que la pregunta no fuera dirigida a mí –. Pues el concursante tenía que describir a su novia en tres palabras. ¿Por qué no se las repites? – se dirigió a mí.

La mirada fija de ambas en mí me puso nervioso.

– Eh… pues… ¿Encanto en persona? – sonó más como una pregunta.

La anciana me envió una mirada asesina. Cambió su expresión antes de volverse hacia Serena.

– Lo ves, cariño, por eso ganó. Mientras los otros concursantes daban respuestas como bonita, cariñosa, coqueta o sexy – ¡qué tonto! No había entendido a que se refería con lo de describirla con tres palabras. Enrojecí al sentirme como tarado –, tu novio convirtió las tres palabras en una frase que lo incluye todo.

¡Qué anciana tan lista! Arregló mi metida de pata magistralmente.

Serena me observó muy sonriente y complacida. Ya no había rastro de su tristeza anterior.

– Ahora que ya sabes los detalles, cariño, pruébate los zapatos para ver cómo te quedan.

Serena, ni lenta ni perezosa, hizo lo que le pidió.

– ¡Me quedan perfectos!

– Lo sabía. Ahora, cariño, espero que los uses todo el día de hoy, además…

Se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído.

– Muy bien. Espero que no te moleste pero me llevaré a tu novio por un momento, para arreglar algunos detalles.

– Voy con ustedes – ofreció Serena, levantándose de la banca.

– No es necesario, linda – dijo la anciana, empujando a Serena para volverla a sentar –, es pura formalidad. No tardaremos mucho. Ahora te devuelvo a tu guapo novio.

No le dio tiempo a Serena para oponerse, me halo rápidamente hacía la tienda.

– Bien. Creo que ahora debes cumplir tu parte del trato – aclaró la anciana al entrar en la tienda. Se dirigió a la caja.

– Seguro – contesté –, y quiero darle las gracias por todo. Fue una suerte haberla encontrado.

– Si, ¡una suerte! – repitió el anciano con sarcasmo. No se había movido de lugar.

Saqué mi billetera del bolsillo.

– ¿Cuánto es?

Acercó la factura para que viera el total a pagar.

– ¡¿Qué? – no podía creer el precio – ¡Esto es seis veces lo que dice en la caja!

– Nunca dije que eso era lo que te iba a costar – aclaró con una sonrisa, a mi parecer, malévola.

– Jajaja, te dije que no confiaras en ella.

– Bueno, si no quieres pagar regresemos con tu novia a decirle que devuelva los zapatos…

– No, no, no. Aquí esta – dije sin opción.

Luego de pagar, la anciana se despidió con "un placer negociar contigo. Vuelve cuando quieras".

No podía creer que acababa de ser estafado. Había gastado casi todo el dinero que tenía para invitar a la familia Tsukino a cenar y ahora ya no tenía suficiente.

¡No podía creer lo que esa anciana oportunista de la zapatería me acababa de hacer!

– ¡Darien! – dijo Serena cuando regresé por ella – Gracias por los zapatos. ¡Son muy lindos!

– ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a comer a otro lugar?

– Pero, ¿y tus amigos?

– Creo que se la pasaran bien sin nosotros.

Cuando íbamos saliendo del Centro Comercial nos encontramos, para mi mala suerte, con Kai.

– ¿A dónde van? Los estaba buscando.

– Lo siento, Kai, pero Serena y yo ya nos vamos.

No lo cuestionó.

– ¡Ah! No se preocupen, yo les informare a Linsey y las demás. Es una lástima. ¡Nos vemos otro día! – se despidió alegremente. Parecía aliviado.

Serena y yo almorzamos en un pequeño restaurante que encontramos en el camino. Se veía con más ánimo y cuando regresamos a la universidad ella insistió en conocer el laboratorio.

La llevé a conocerlo. Me pareció fantástico que ella compartiera conmigo una de las áreas que más me gustaban de la facultad.

– Este aparato de aquí es un termociclador – dije señalándolo –, permite ampliar fragmentos de ADN determinados. Este otro es una microcentrífuga…

– ¿Y este? – preguntó.

– Un microscopio – respondí.

– Guau, todo aquí es muy bonito y… tecnológico.

Me reí por su descripción.

– Sigamos.

La guié por todo el campus y, a pesar de que para ella esto debería ser aburrido, nunca se mostro desesperada o fastidiada; siempre se mostro muy atenta a lo que le decía, lo cual me inspiraba a continuar hablando. Ella siempre era muy dulce al ponerme atención en todo lo que me interesaba.

Al terminar el recorrido aún nos quedaba mucho tiempo, así que le ofrecí el que ella decidiera lo que hiciéramos durante ese tiempo. Decidió que quería ir a comprar helados y nos sentamos a platicar.

Ahora fue mi turno de escuchar y, para mi sorpresa, el tema que del que le interesó hablar nos importaba a ambos: nuestra boda. Me hablo de los lugares que tenían pensado visitar en las próximas semanas, de flores, vestidos, cubiertas de pastel, invitados… estaba muy entusiasmada con todo. Quizás demasiado.

– ¡Hay tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo!

– Serena, aún quedan cinco meses para la boda. No hay prisa.

– Si, pero Mina me ha llevado muchas revistas de bodas y hemos visto tantas cosas bonitas que no sé si pueda decidir.

Sonería alegremente, mientras disfrutaba de su helado y me contaba sobre sus planes de ir a visitar tiendas de novia.

– ¿No crees que es muy pronto para eso?

Nunca había participado de planes de boda ni nada por el estilo, pero consideraba excesivo comenzar a comprar _cosas de boda_ con tanto tiempo de anticipación.

– Primero hay que cotizar, Darien. Por eso los hombres no son buenos para estas cosas – dijo muy segura de sí misma.

Cuando llegó la hora, regresamos al auto por mi traje y nos dirigimos al salón. Solo un momento me separé de Serena para entrar en los vestidores, solo un momento que fue suficiente para que, al salir, la encontrara rodeada de las atenciones de cuatro chicos. Parecía que hoy el destino estaba probando mi paciencia.

Gracias al cielo, Serena no es la clase de chica que anima a los chicos en sus coqueteos; al menos no intencionalmente. Cuando notó mi presencia, sus ojos no se apartaron de mí y me regaló una magnífica sonrisa que les hizo ver a esos chicos lo infructuoso de su flirteo. Es un alivio para cualquier hombre en una situación como esta.

Serena se apartó de ellos para encontrarse conmigo. Sonreí con algo de presunción, debo admitir, cuando la estreché entre mis brazos y vi el rostro de desasosiego de esos chicos. Fruncí el seño cuando esos chicos la vieron como si se tratara de una gran oportunidad desperdiciada; luego uno de ellos llamó la atención de los otros para que se enfocaran en una nueva víctima. Era repulsivo ver a chicos descerebrados a los que les daba igual una mujer u otra, !y pensar que estuvieron cerca de mi preciosa e ingenua novia!.

Nos encaminamos hacía el salón, pero al entrar un grupo de chicos nos dificultó el paso. Unos cuantos de esos chicos se volearon al ver a Serena y la evaluaron con sonrisas lujuriosas que se desvanecieron al encontrarse con mi poco amable mirada. Acababa de comprender que el vestido tan endemoniadamente sexy de Serena se estaba volviendo en mi contra, aunque nada que no pudiera manejar. Solo por seguridad, de Serena por supuesto, la lleve conmigo al frente para esperar la hora y la mantuve a mi lado.

Desde mi ubicación pude observar que el tumulto de chicos que nos bloqueaban el paso al entrar se encontraban rodeando a cuatro chicas. Algo en ellas captó mi interés y les presté más atención. Una de ellas alzó la mano tratando de llamar mi atención y pude reconocerla como Mina. Debía de estar gritando algo pero a esta distancia no escuchaba nada. Con facilidad distinguí a las otras chicas como Amy, Lita y Rei. Aparentemente Serena no era la única que hoy había despertado el interés de muchos chicos, e incluso pude distinguir entre el grupo que las rodeaba a compañeros que en este momento deberían estar al frente atentos al inicio de la ceremonia. Esperaba que ninguno de esos chicos fuera de los descerebrados, pero me tranquilicé al ver a Andrew con ellas. Él las mantendría a salvo.

Les dirigí a las chicas y a Andrew un saludo discreto para que supieran que los había ubicado y que agradecía su presencia; también le avisé a Serena que las chicas se encontraban cerca de la entrada. Las buscó con su mirada y las ubicó. Al igual que Mina comenzó a agitar su brazo y dar brinquitos para que la vieran.

– ¡Chicas, aquí estamos! ¡Aquí, aquí!

Baje mi cabeza para disimular mi bochorno cuando sentí la mirada de todos los que estaban cerca.

– Serena, dudo que las chicas sean capaces de escucharte – le dije en voz baja para calmar sus ánimos.

Se detuvo y se volteó para verme de frente.

– Creo que tienes razón – concordó. Emitió una risita tan dulce y su leve sonrojo, nada relacionado con vergüenza sino con emoción, me dio uno de los momentos de este día que quería recordar por siempre.

_Si que eres afortunado_, me recordé. ¿Quién más tendría el honor de una novia capaz de sobrepasar la emoción de cualquiera de los graduandos? _Debe ser porque te ama_.

Anunciaron el inicio de la ceremonia de graduación. Serena no había parado de decirme lo guapo que me veía, según ella, de traje azul oscuro. La familia Tsukino estaba sentada en primera fila, a excepción de Serena que seguía a mi lado, tratando de calmarme, aunque yo no estaba nervioso. Lo único que me incomodaba eran las miradas del señor Tsukino que, podía deducir, estaba molesto por lo cerca que Serena estaba de mí.

Me había dado cuenta de la llegada de los padres de Serena, a pesar de que me encontraba absorto con Serena tan cerca de mí, cuando una mirada me hizo sentir escalofrío. Me voltee hacia el área reservada para los familiares de los graduandos, específicamente los que sabía serían ocupados por la que dentro de poco sería legalmente mi familia, y allí lo vi. Tenía rostro molestó mientras observaba mi mano en la cintura de su hija parada a mi lado. La retiré inmediatamente e hice ademán de saludarlo, pero el rápidamente se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente, ignorándome. Su actitud me causó gracia, pero no volví a colocar mi mano en la cintura de Serena para no empeorar el mal humor de su padre. De vez en cuando el señor Tsukino miraba hacia donde estábamos, pero por lo general se había desentendido de nosotros, hasta que Serena se pegó a mí para acomodarme la corbata y me alagó por mi aspecto, sin hacer amago de apartarse. Lo hubiera disfrutado más si la mirada del señor Tsukino no me transmitiera tanta incomodidad.

Un momento después se levantó para llamar a Serena.

– Serena, creo que podrías dedicarle un poco de tiempo a tu familia. Creo que Darien – pronuncio mi nombre a regañadientes – ya tuvo suficiente tiempo contigo en toda la tarde; unos minutos con tu familia no te hará mal.

– Pero papá, yo sólo estaba…

– Darien debe estar de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad? – sonaba como una amenaza.

– Ya va a empezar todo, Serena. Mejor ve con tu padre.

La tomó del brazo y la haló a sus lugares, antes que Serena empezara a protestar, como ambos sabíamos que haría.

A los pocos minutos la ceremonia dio inicio. Me invistieron con la toga, recité el juramento Hipocrático y finalmente, ya era un doctor con todas las de la ley.

Por un momento me quedé hablando con algunos de mis profesores, quienes me contaron su experiencia de graduación y me dieron consejos para la vida profesional. Me reuní con la familia de mi prometida, que ya se encontraban junto con Andrew, Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei.

– ¡Felicidades! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

– Muchas gracias.

La noche estaba fresca y despejada. Todos en el salón ya se estaban retirando.

Tenía planeado invitar a todos a cenar para celebrar y de paso tenía la esperanza de quedar bien con el señor Tsukino – aún tenía ilusión de que algún momento me aceptara –, por eso había averiguado cual era su restaurante favorito. Pero ahora, debido a la astuta anciana de la zapatería, no podía hacerlo. Solo esperaba que el despedirme de todos desde aquí no fuera tomado a mal por mi futuro suegro.

– Darien, Kenji y yo decidimos hacerte una cena para celebrar tu graduación – anunció Ikuko – ¿verdad? – confirmó con su esposo.

– Sí, claro – replicó el señor Tsukino, cruzado de brazos.

– ¿Verdad? – repitió Ikuko apretando el brazo de su esposo.

– Sí, así es, Darien. Nos encantaría que vinieras para celebrar – dijo Kenji sonriéndole a su esposa.

– ¿Verdad que nosotras también estamos invitadas? – preguntó Mina con ojitos esperanzados y sus manos unidos debajo de su barbilla.

Rei puso su mano en la cabeza, negando; Lita suspiró; sólo Amy intervino.

– Mina, ésta es una celebración familiar. No hay que ser imprudentes.

– Mina nunca cambiará – le dijo Rei a Lita al tiempo que Ikuko contestaba.

– No se preocupen, claro que todos están invitados.

– Señora, no queremos ocasionarle problemas – continuó Amy.

– ¡No hay ningún problema! Siempre he dicho que entre más mejor.

Nadie pudo dudar de la sinceridad de Ikuko.

– ¡Claro, muchachas! Cualquier amiga de Serena es bienvenida en nuestra casa – secundó el señor Tsukino.

Caminamos hacia los vehículos. Las chicas convencieron a Andrew que las llevara y todas iban peleando por caminar al lado de mi amigo. Andrew llevaba paciencia y resignación escrito en el rostro.

Mi auto estaba parqueado en dirección opuesta al del padre de Serena. Justo cuando Serena se apartó del lado de su padre – desde que salimos del salón le había pasado un brazo por los hombros, manteniéndola a su lado –, él la agarró del suéter y la detuvo.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita?

– El carro de Darien está por allá – le indicó.

– Sí, pero el nuestro está por acá – señaló Kenji.

– Pero yo me iré con Darien.

– ¡No puede ser! – dijo el señor Tsukino con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos, fingiendo sollozar – ¡Mi propia hija ya no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo! Con su pobre viejo. Supongo que debe ser como un castigo irte con tu propia familia – continuó dándole la espalda.

– No papá – lo tranquilizó Serena –, no exageres…

– Kenji, vámonos de aquí – intervino la señora Tsukino. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Se lo llevó de una oreja, mientras él se quejaba.

– ¡Nos vemos en la casa chicos! – se despidió Ikuko.

Al ingresar a la residencia Tsukino, Sammy me guiñó el ojo y se enfocó en entretener a su padre, una tarea nada sencilla. Claramente lo entendí como un regalo de su parte: Disfrutar el resto de la noche sin la vigilancia eterna de Kenji.

Le sonreí a Sammy en agradecimiento y besé a Serena en la mejía para mostrarle que había entendido su mensaje. Serena me volteó a ver sorprendida de mi acción, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que girar mi rostro para que mi sonrojo no fuera tan evidente. Sammy, que fue el único testigo de mi pequeño atrevimiento, se rió sin reparos de mí, lo que casi hace que su padre volteara a vernos –lo que, sin lugar a dudas, habría provocado que su atención se concentrara en Serena y yo una vez más–, pero rápidamente Sammy lo distrajo, impidiéndoselo. A espaldas de su padre levantó su pulgar en aprobación a mi gesto con su hermana. Le guiñé un ojo a mi cuñado, al tiempo que pasaba mi brazo por los hombros de Serena para acercarla aún más a mí. Éste me sonrió de vuelta y levantó aún más su pulgar.

El resto de la velada fue de lo más alegre. El entretenimiento estuvo a cargo de las chicas y definitivamente se lucieron, especialmente Mina y Rei quienes hicieron un dúo excelente. Serena también participó con las demás en una representación muy graciosa, especialmente por su actuación. Hasta el señor Tsukino pareció relajarse y disfrutarlo, a pesar de que durante la obra me encontraba a su lado. Consideré que lograr algo así debería ser merecedor de un Oscar.

En algún momento durante el transcurso del festejo me di cuenta de algo importante. Hoy había alcanzado el más viejo de mis sueños, o quizá el que tuve más claro desde el principio, pero había algo que hacía este día aún más especial. Observé esa habitación llena de personas que estaban allí por mí, compartiendo conmigo, y observé a mi futura esposa riendo y gozando del entretenimiento, con su cabeza descansando sobre mi hombro, y por fin advertí que, antes de conocer a Serena, jamás hubiera imaginado que llegado este día me encontraría así; antes de conocer a Serena graduarme de médico no era un motivo para celebrar, solo un sueño y meta alcanzado y punto. Hace algunos años me hubiera resultado imposible creer que una sola persona pudiera cambiar tanto en mi vida.

Algo dentro de mi corazón sabía que todo lo que deseaba lo estaba alcanzando. Ya era doctor y pronto tendría mi propio hogar, junto con la mujer que amo. Incluso, entre todo esa algarabía de la celebración, rodeado de amigos y con mi próxima familia tan relajada y feliz, consideré que día a día, todo iba mejorando en mi vida. Y al ver el rostro de mi prometida a mi lado, que me sonrió con orgullo y me abrazó con fuerza, no pude dudarlo.

/),,/) z Z

( -.-) Z

(,,)(,,)

**Espero no les haya aburrido como al conejito de arriba, jajaja.**

**Les agradezco a todas las que todavía continúan leyendo este fic, y ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia u opinión, no duden en escribirlo!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y realmente espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Mi amiga Usako lo revisó dos veces, y ya para la última lo consideré demasiada molestia, así que ojala te gusten los cambios que le hice, amiga; y que a todas también les haya gustado.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! Y aprovecho para darle la bienvenida a jeni-chan! **


	6. Cumpleaños

**¡Hola! Siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar, pero creo que les pido perdón por gusto porque lo vuelvo a hacer, jeje.**

**Espero que no estén muy molestas y me dejen saber su opinión de este nuevo capítulo. Ojalá les guste.**

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

Dos semanas en el Hospital sumamente agotadoras. Desde que ponía el primer píe en él, ya tenía una fila de pacientes esperando. A media semana, mientras me dirigía a traer el resultado de unos exámenes para apresurar las cosas, pude observar a los demás doctores en la cafetería, tomando café relajadamente. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y yo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de almorzar; en realidad, no había probado bocado en todo el día. Un grupo de ellos, que se encontraban formando un círculo alrededor de la mesa más cercana, me voltearon a ver – yo permanecía en el pacillo, justamente frente a la entrada de la cafetería, observando a todos esos despreocupados doctores, horrorizado –, murmuraron entre sí y rieron.

Eso me hizo despertar y continúe mi camino.

Todo esto me recordó un poco a las novatadas de la universidad, cuando a los recién llegados les hacen pasar malos ratos en disfrute de los más antiguos. Pero estos no eran un grupo de universitarios jugando bromas. Deseché esa posibilidad. Doctores, profesionales de la medicina, diez o veinte años mayores que yo, no podían compararse con jóvenes de diecinueve o veinte años, locos por sentirse poderosos. Quizá la experiencia de ellos aceleraba las cosas con sus pacientes.

El siguiente martes, regresé a mi departamento pasado de las diez de la noche, sumamente agotado. No podía quejarme, el doctor Graham, director del hospital, ya me lo había advertido y yo había aceptado el reto.

Pero el trabajo duro no me importaba, al contrario, era reconfortante ayudar a tantas personas. Ni durante mi práctica había visto tantas personas tan agradecidas.

Lo único que lamentaba de esta situación era que no había podido hablar ni pasar tiempo con Serena.

Entré a mi departamento y revisé mis mensajes en la contestadora, como hacía a diario.

Sonó el pitido del primero.

_Darien, ¿Qué tal el trabajo en el hospital? Pásate un día de estos por el Crown para que podamos platicar._

Andrew también había estado ocupado con la remodelación del Centro de Juegos, así que sospechaba que su repentino interés en una visita provenía del deseo de oír opiniones sobre el resultado de su trabajo, más que saber del mío. Él había venido a visitarme la semana pasada, durante la noche – mi único tiempo libre en estos días –, así que no había mucho que pudiera causarle curiosidad.

El pitido volvió a sonar.

¡_Hola, Darien! No estás en casa ¿verdad? _– la voz de Serena había cambiado de alegre a triste en un segundo – _¡Qué tonta! Por supuesto que no estás, sino ya habrías contestado, jajaja. Bueno… _– presté más atención cuando su voz cesó. Deje de observar los sobres del correo para fijar mi vista en la contestadora, como si eso la hiciera hablar más pronto – _Ya sé que estás trabajando muy duro, ¡y debe ser muy emocionante hacer lo que te gusta! Pero… te extraño mucho. Quisiera escuchar tu voz… y no la de la contestadora. Por favor, llámame cuando llegues, ¿sí? No importa la hora._

El siguiente mensaje también era de ella. Me extrañó, por lo general dejaba sólo uno por día. Lo había dejado tres horas después del primero.

_Darien, soy yo, Serena. Creí que tal vez ya habías regresado… Veo que no. Llámame en cuanto puedas, ¿sí? Estaré esperando tu llamada._

Quizá había sido mala idea no llamarla, pero siempre había regresado muy tarde y me preocupaba despertarla. En mi oficina aún no tenía línea telefónica, así que me era prácticamente imposible, no sólo por la falta de tiempo sino porque el usar alguno de los teléfonos del área de información habría significado tener varios pares de orejas curiosas. Las enfermeras chismosas no son ciencia ficción de las películas.

Me debatí entre llamarla ahora o esperar a tener tiempo más temprano, pero lo último lo había hecho todos estos días y hasta ahora nunca había podido llegar más temprano.

Decidí llamarla y si al tercer timbrazo nadie contestaba, lo intentaría otro día.

– Bueno – reconocí la voz de inmediato. Contestó al primer llamado.

– Serena, creí que ya estarías dormida.

– ¡Oh, Darien! ¡Qué bueno que llamaste! ¡¿Cómo has estado?

– Pensé que ya estarías dormida – insistí –, por eso no había llamado antes. A esta hora he regresado a diario.

– No te preocupes. Cuéntame: ¿Qué tal el trabajo en el hospital? ¿Has curado a mucha gente? ¿Tienes muchos amigos ya? ¿Hay muchas enfermeras bonitas? – pude escuchar su tono de celos en la última pregunta. Sofoqué una risa.

– Todo ha estado muy bien, gracias. Ha habido bastante trabajo, como para mantenerme entretenido. Y tú, ¿la has pasado bien?

Me acomodé en el sofá y subí los pies.

Me contó animadamente todo lo que había pasado durante las dos semanas que no nos habíamos visto, con detalle. Me reí cuando me contó el lío en que se metieron Mina y ella por pelearse por el último trozo de pastel de chocolate en la casa de Amy, y éste fue a parar en la cabeza de Rei. Conociendo el carácter de Rei, debió ser un problema muy grande, pero Serena lo contó sin ninguna aprensión.

Ya habían salido de exámenes, así que el sábado pasado habían ido a una feria callejera a la que Molly las invitó. Lita se ganó un oso de felpa enorme por hacer sonar la campana al golpear la base del poste con un martillo. Ella ni siquiera pudo levantar el martillo. Amy saco más peces del agua que las demás, y con la misma red de papel. Rei no tuvo ningún fallo con el arco y la flecha. Hasta Kelvin, un compañero de Serena desde la primaria que los acompañaba, ganó un premio para Molly.

– Yo no pude ganar en nada – confesó un tanto decepcionada.

– No todos tienen habilidades para esos juegos.

– Sí, pero yo no tengo para ninguno.

– Tienes muchas otras cualidades – le ofrecí para confortarla.

– Si tú hubieras ido, ¿habrías ganado muchos premios para mí, verdad?

No me imaginaba participando en alguno de los juegos que ella mencionó, pero de haber ido, seguro me habría tocado.

– Claro – afirmé.

– ¡Lo sabía! – entonó, repentinamente emocionada – La próxima vez vendrás con nosotros y así Rei no se burlará de mí por ser la única que regresa con las manos vacías.

Sonreí para mí y sacudí la cabeza por sus preocupaciones. Serena, en el fondo, seguía siendo una niña. Pero eso era parte de su personalidad y esperaba que nunca cambiara. Algunas veces me hacía pasar ratos negros por sus ocurrencias, pero esos momentos eran eclipsados con los divertidos que obtenía a cambio.

– ¿Tendrás este fin de semana libre?

Suspiré.

– No lo sé. Ha habido mucho trabajo.

– No nos hemos visto en días – pronunció las palabras muy bajitas, pero aún así sumamente claras.

– Lo sé, amor, pero no depende de mí. Si fuera por mí, iría ahora mismo a verte. Yo también te extraño… muchísimo.

– ¡De verdad! ¿Hablas en serio?

¿Cómo podía dudarlo? Debía imaginarse cuán importante era ella para mí. En todo este tiempo sin verla, no había noche en que mi último pensamiento consciente no fuera ella. Incluso la mayor parte de los inconscientes eran sobre ella.

– Por supuesto – le afirmé.

– Jajaja – su risa era feliz. Suspiró – Te extraño mucho. Quisiera verte justo ahora.

– Yo tam…

– ¡Con quien estás hablando a estas horas!

Tuve que alejar el auricular de la oreja por el ímpetu de la voz de Kenji; y eso que no era yo quien estaba en esa habitación con él.

– Con Darien – le contestó mi novia sin alterarse por el tono de su padre.

– Debí de imaginarlo. ¡Quién más iba a ser tan desconsiderado para mantenerte despierta después de media noche!

Volví mi vista al reloj a mi espalda. Él tenía razón, ya pasaban veinte minutos de la media noche. No había sentido cuando se había hecho tan tarde, ni siquiera por el cansancio de día.

– ¡Y para hablar tontería como "si fuera por mí, iría ahora mismo a verte" – hizo una burlona imitación de mi voz –, estas no son horas…

– ¡Nos estabas escuchando! – lo acusó Serena.

– Eh… fue un accidente, tomé el teléfono y… bueno, no quise… ¡Pero eso no cambia que estas no son horas para hablar por teléfono!

– Entonces, ¿para qué tomaste el teléfono?

– Este… yo solo… eh… Bueno, ¡está bien! Te escuché hablando a través de la puerta y quería saber con quién. ¡Soy tu padre y es mi deber cuidarte! – el tono del señor Tsukino en su última frase era a la defensiva, seguramente provocado por la mirada de Serena.

– Despídete de una vez y duérmete.

– Pero…

– A menos que quieras que quite la extensión del teléfono de tu habitación – la amenazó. Inmediatamente escuché el ruido de una puerta cerrada con fuerza.

– Mi papá es un exagerado – escuché que decía, pero no en el auricular.

– Darien, ¿sigues allí?

– Si. Lamento mantenerte despierta tan tarde – me disculpé.

– ¡No me importa! Hablar contigo me hace sentir feliz.

– Te prometo que en cuanto tenga un descanso te llevaré a un lugar bonito.

– ¡Yo quiero ir a nuestra casa! – el escucharla pronunciar "nuestra casa" me hizo sentir algo agradable por dentro.

– ¡Serena, te mandé que te durmieras de una vez! – esta vez la voz del señor Tsukino provenía del teléfono – ¡Y ésta todavía es tu casa! – me dolió el oído del golpe que dio al colgar.

– Ese mi papá – dijo Serena, con enojo contenido – ¡No vuelvas a escuchar mis conversaciones! – escuché que gritó desde su habitación.

– Lo siento, Darien.

– No tienes por qué disculparte. Bueno, creo que ambos debemos dormir.

– Sí – el desanimo de su voz era un eco del que yo sentía –. ¿Me hablaras mañana?

– Quizá, si no regreso tan tarde.

– ¡No me importa la hora!

– Quizás a ti no, pero a tu padre parece que sí.

– Compraré un celular si es necesario, así no tendrá por qué enojarse.

– No creo que su problema sea que ocupes la línea… ¿Pero qué pasó con tu último celular? ¿no apareció?

A Serena nunca le duraban los celulares. En cuestión de días los extraviaba, ahogaba o simplemente, como por arte de magia, desaparecían del lugar donde, estaba segura, los había dejado.

– No. Pero el que compre ahora si lo voy a cuidar. Me reí.

– Por supuesto. Está bien, te llamaré por la noche – accedí.

– ¿No importa la hora?

– Sin importar la hora. Que descanses – me despedí.

– ¡Espera! – espetó antes de que colgara.

– ¿Sí?

– Dime que me amas.

– ¿Qué?

– Por favor, dime que me amas – pidió.

– Te amo, princesa. Por supuesto que te amo.

– ¡Ahora si voy a poder dormir bien! – pude intuir su sonrisa.

– Te amo – le repetí –. Y espero que tengas dulces sueños.

– Los tendré. ¿Y, Darien?

– ¿Sí?

– Yo también te amo – sonreí.

– Creo que ambos vamos a dormir muy bien hoy.

– Sí. Hasta mañana.

Tal y como le afirmé a Serena, esa noche dormí muy bien. Ya sea por el desvelo y el cansancio; o ya sea por haber escuchado _su_ _voz_, o por volver a escuchar un "te amo" de su parte, esa noche dormí como un bebé. A la mañana siguiente desperté con más energía que de costumbre.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, con la misma cantidad de trabajo, pero sentí que todo se me estaba facilitando. Atender a varios pacientes, cambiando de consultorio en consultorio, de los cuatro que tenía asignados en la clínica, ya no me resultó tan confuso.

Al medio día ya había atendido a mis pacientes, pero como de costumbre, los demás doctores habían acabado mucho tiempo antes.

Me dirigí a la cafetería a comer algo. No sabía que me esperaba por la tarde, así que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo.

– Buenas tardes, doctor Chiba – me saludó el doctor Graham.

– Buenas tardes.

– ¿Qué tal…?

– ¡Doctor Chiba! ¡Qué bueno que lo encuentro! – la enfermera Sora, quien había estado asistiéndome en la clínica, llegó muy apresurada. A pesar de que ya habría pasado los cuarenta años era un poco tímida e insegura, pero algo en sus facciones y su amabilidad la hacía lucir muy confiable –. Tiene pacientes esperándolo – me informó casi sin aliento.

– Pensé qué habíamos acabado – afirmé confundido –. El siguiente paciente lo esperábamos hasta dentro de veinte minutos.

– Si, lo sé. Pero me entregaron más expedientes y allí están los pacientes esperando ser atendidos.

– Entiendo. Ahora llego.

Asintió y regresó casi tan apresurada como había llegado.

Suspiré y deje la charola en su lugar. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a comprar algo.

– Veo que tiene mucho trabajo.

Me había olvidado del doctor Graham.

– Sí. Perdone que lo deje.

– No se preocupe. Eh… ¿Doctor Chiba?

Me regresé los dos pasos que había avanzado.

– Llámeme Darien – le pedí.

– Claro – sonrió –. Solo me preguntaba… ¿Todos los días ha sido así?

– ¿A qué se refiere? – inquirí.

– No lo he visto por aquí – dijo, refiriéndose a la cafetería –. Y si no estoy mal, en lo que va de la semana lo he visto retirarse bastante tarde.

– Sí – me avergonzaba admitir mi lentitud, puesto que era más que obvio que los demás doctores no tenían ningún problema en salir a tiempo –. Aún no he logrado el ritmo. Lo veo más tarde – me despedí.

Me molestaba tener que dejar a la gente esperando y parecía que entre más gente atendía, aumentaba la gente en espera. Me alegraba haber despertado con más energía que otros días porque la había necesitado toda.

Ya eran las siete treinta de la tarde cuando atendí a la última.

– Lamento la tardanza. Ahora sólo tiene que tomar estas pastillas a la hora que le indiqué y se sentirá mucho mejor.

– Muchas gracias, doctor. Y no me molesta la tardanza si me va a atender un doctor tan guapo y amable como usted.

La ancianita guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse.

Me recargué en el mostrador y suspiré de agotamiento. Parecía que cada día aumentaba el número de pacientes.

– ¡Qué día! – expresó la pobre de Sora.

– Sí – me mostré de acuerdo –. Creo que es mejor que se vaya a descansar. Yo me encargo del resto.

– ¡Ay, no! Usted trabajó muy duro y no es justo que…

– Pero yo no tengo un esposo e hijos que me espera en casa – la interrumpí –. No se preocupe, yo acabo aquí.

Me envió una mirada de disculpa.

– Muchas gracias, doctor Chiba.

Me dirigí a mi motocicleta al acabar de archivar los expedientes. Me sorprendí encontrarme nuevamente con el director del hospital.

– Doctor Chiba – me saludó –. Lo estaba esperando. Necesito que se presente mañana a primera hora en mi oficina – concluyó sin siquiera darme tiempo a corresponder a su saludo. Terminando de hablar, se alejó sin ninguna vacilación.

Me preocupó lo que pudiera significar eso. Y pensándolo bien ¿para qué me necesitaba? Aún estaba en periodo de prueba… Durante este periodo únicamente me dedicaría a la clínica, así me había indicado él personalmente.

Tiempo en la clínica era parte de la labor de todo doctor en el Hospital de la Universidad de Tokio, no importaba si trabajan en área administrativa, de investigación – como sería en mi caso –, análisis, psiquiatría, laboratorio, etc. Todos tienen que cumplir con un mínimo de horas en la clínica. Era una obligación que el actual director había incluido dentro de la política del hospital.

¿Tendría esto que ver con lo poco que habíamos conversado por la mañana? ¿Estaría disconforme con mi labor?

Entre al departamento y coloqué las llaves en su lugar. Hoy no deseaba otra cosa que meterme en la cama, pero debía cumplir una promesa. Sin importar la hora le había dicho, aunque nunca imaginé regresar tan tarde.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro timbrazos y nada. ¿Habría marcado mal? Lo intenté una vez más. Al tercer timbrazo contestó.

– Hola – contestó mi novia, somnolienta.

– Te desperté. Lo siento – me sentí muy mal. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido llamarla tan tarde? Era obvio que no era hora de que estuviera despierta.

– ¡Darien! Sí llamaste. Lo sabía. ¿Qué tal tu día?

– Muy largo – le contesté sin ánimo.

– Te escuchas cansado.

– Y tú con sueño. ¿Estabas durmiendo, verdad?

– No… exactamente – contestó dudando de sus palabras –. Ni siquiera estoy en mi habitación. Sólo me quedé dormida un momento.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – pregunté curioso.

– Bueno… estaba esperando a que llamaras.

Me sentí molesto de que sus razones fueran tan bobas y, más que todo, de que yo fuera el motivo de esas razones.

– ¡Y por eso te quedaste despierta! – le reproché – Mañana te va a costar levantarte, Serena. Debiste dormirte, yo te hubiera llamado otro día…

– Sí, lo sé. Pero yo no quería esperar otro día. Además, no sé cuando nos vamos a ver, así que esta es la única forma de sentirte cerca. A mí no me importa acostarme un poquito tarde si puedo escucharte.

Me sentí poco menos que nada. Yo era un novio terrible. Ella también tenía ocupaciones y sin embargo hacía lo posible por tener tiempo para mí, aunque eso significara dormir poco. Y yo sabía que con lo dormilona que es, sería un gran sacrificio.

Era muy injusto que la tuviera tan abandonada, a ella que es tan dulce y considerada. Yo tendría que ser el que debería estar pendiente de ella, el que tendría que hacer sacrificios por ella, no al revés. Ella era mi prioridad. No podía permitir que el trabajo absorbiera todo mi tiempo. Tendría que hablar con el doctor Graham sobre esto y tendría que hablarlo mañana mismo, aprovechando la reunión que íbamos a tener. Aunque él no estuviera conforme con mi trabajo, tendría que darme un día libre ¿no? De cualquier manera, tenía que intentarlo, porque no podía dejar que mi vocación me apartara de lo mejor de mi vida. Debía haber equilibrio.

– Sabes, mañana temprano tengo una reunión con mi jefe y voy a aprovechar para pedirle el sábado libre.

– ¿De verdad? ¿tendrás el sábado libre?

– Eso espero. Supongo que todo depende de lo que tenga que decirme – dije más para mí.

– ¿Por qué depende de lo que te tenga que decir?

– Porque esta noche me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo mañana temprano pero no mencionó para qué.

No quise comentarle mis sospechas y menos mencionarle en que se basaban. Ella me tenía en un concepto muy alto con respecto a mi profesión. No quería arruinar eso.

– ¡Seguro que es para felicitarte por tu excelente trabajo! ¡A lo mejor hasta quiere ascenderte!

– Serena, no llevo en el hospital ni un mes.

– Pero no hace falta mucho tiempo para que se den cuenta del grandioso doctor que eres. Sí, estoy segura que es para felicitarte. ¡Y así no podrá negarte lo que le pidas! – ella sonaba muy segura y animada. Yo no era tan positivo.

– Pero lo importante es que si me da el día libre lo pasaremos juntos, ¿qué te parece? – Mi intensión era distraerla de sus optimistas ideas, no quería que siguiera alentándolas por si se equivocaba, como era probable.

– ¡Claro que sí! Ya quiero que sea sábado.

– Serena, aún no sé si me va a dar el día libre.

– Ya verás que sí.

Era imposible disminuir su ánimo.

– Te hablo mañana para confirmar – le aseguré.

– De acuerdo. Entonces tenemos una cita el sábado.

– Todo depende de lo que me conteste el doctor Graham.

– Estoy segura que te dirá que sí. No va a poder negarle nada a su mejor doctor.

Su tenacidad era increíble.

– Confía en mí, Darien, mañana tendrás un día grandioso. Descansa mucho – se despidió.

– ¿Serena? – me reí para mí.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿No se te olvida algo?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Creí que tal vez te gustaría escucharlo: Te amo. Duerme bien.

Ya me encontraba en la oficina principal. El doctor Graham me tenía esperando mientras atendía una llamada. Mentalmente hacía planes para el día. Ya había visto la fila de pacientes que me esperaban.

– Supongo que le sorprendió que lo citara – mencionó al colgar el teléfono.

– Un poco – admití.

– ¿Tiene idea de por qué lo llamé?

– Lo siento, señor.

Me sentía abrumado, como un niño que espera ser regañado.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a un archivo de donde sacó un folder, para luego regresar a su escritorio y examinar el contenido.

– Ayer pedí un informe de su labor y me sorprendió mucho el resultado – la seriedad de su rostro no eran buena señal –. ¿Qué me puede decir al respecto?

– He hecho todo lo que está en mis manos – contesté con la misma seriedad que él. No importaba lo que dijera el dichoso informe, yo no me avergonzaba de mi trabajo. Quizá no era de los mejores doctores, pero me preocupaba la gente y me había esforzado. Lo demás no lo podía controlar.

El director me observó fijamente sin cambiar de expresión y asintió.

– También me sorprendió que ordenara una tomografía a una niña que venía por una pequeña lesión en la rodilla – se levantó de la silla sosteniendo la lámina que contenía resultado del examen de la niña y dio la vuelta para sentarse en una esquina del escritorio –, ¿tiene idea de cuánto cuesta una tomografía al hospital? – enfatizó sus palabras ondeando levemente la lámina – ¿y desde cuando una lesión en la rodilla amerita escanear el cerebro de una niña?

Por la posición del Doctor Graham ahora lo tenía que ver hacía arriba.

Si sus intensiones eran intimidarme sus planes se iban a ir abajo. Sabía exactamente de qué caso estaba hablando y aunque él era el director del hospital, mientras yo atendía a esa niña era su doctor, así que era mi decisión los exámenes. Suspiré.

– Cuando tuve el expediente de la niña en mis manos noté que visitaba frecuentemente la clínica quejándose de dolores de cabeza. Tres de los doctores que la atendieron con anterioridad mencionaron que ella se quejaba que era más fuerte del lado derecho, por lo que creyeron que se debía a tensión e incluso sugirieron que la evaluara un psicólogo ya que a los nueve eso no es común, pero la psicóloga del hospital determinó que estaba bien y que no observó durante su evaluación que estuviera afectada por alguna situación familiar, por lo que no le tomaron importancia; y yo no lo hubiera hecho sino es porque al preguntarle sobre su herida me señaló que fue un mareo y al indagar un poco más admitió que no era la primera vez que le ocurría y la mayoría de las veces resultaba herida en su pierna o brazo izquierdo. Esto sumado a que sus reflejos de ese lado eran un poco más lentos que los del derecho, me llevó a pensar que algo en el hemisferio derecho de su cerebro andaba mal, por eso mandé la tomografía, para descartar posibilidades.

" Aunque estuviera equivocado valía la pena asegurarse, ¿no cree? Es un alivio que todo estuviera normal pero…

– La niña presenta un tumor, Darien. Su examen fue acertado.

– ¿Qué?

Extendió la lámina para que pudiera ver el punto blanco en la tomografía. Me levanté y agarré yo mismo la tomografía para verla a la luz.

– ¿Ya le avisaron a los padres? Hay que establecer qué clase de tumor es…

– No se preocupe – dijo serio, pero sus ojos parecían divertidos por algo –, el tumor es operable. Tienen cita mañana con el neurocirujano para aclarar detalles.

Me senté nuevamente, un tanto aliviado.

– ¿Ahora si tiene idea de por qué lo llamé?

– No, señor – en realidad, ahora estaba más confundido.

– Primero aclaremos algo. Si yo lo voy a llamar Darien, usted tiene que llamarme Paul. Eso de señor me hace sentir viejo – dijo sonriendo – y doctor Graham es muy formal, ¿entiende? – asentí –. De acuerdo. La razón por la que lo cité es para informarle que el lunes empieza en el departamento de investigación. Su periodo de prueba terminó.

Me hizo señas de que ya me podía retirar.

Mi mente no logró comprender todo. Se suponía que el periodo de prueba mínimo era de tres meses, no de tres semanas. Y no entendía como me iba a incorporar a su equipo tan pronto si había iniciado con lo del informe de labor… o quizá lo de la acertada tomografía había influido, pero eso podía ser una casualidad. De todas formas…

– Veo que está confundido – me dijo cuando mi mano giraba la perilla de la puerta. Debía de ser muy claro en mi rostro –. Escúcheme doctor Chiba… Darien, quise decir. Durante el periodo de prueba permito que los doctores asignados a la clínica transfieran pacientes al nuevo miembro del hospital, eso me permite probar su disposición a trabajar con los pacientes y principalmente si tienen madera para este trabajo. No me gustan los quejosos – explicó con una sonrisa –, por eso es que el trabajo arduo es la mejor prueba.

" La mayoría de doctores en prueba me hacen comentarios sobre lo injusto de la distribución del trabajo al ser ellos nuevos y que tendría que darles tiempo para adaptarse; esto dentro de la primera semana. Cuando ocurría esto observaba el informe de trabajo y eso me servía para formarme una idea. En algunos casos era justa su petición, pero en otros… –sacudió la cabeza.

" Lo cierto es que eso me ayuda a saber cuando ya están listos para pasar a sus respectivos departamentos y tengo especialmente cuidado con los de investigación, no porque yo esté a cargo de ese departamento, sino porque en este departamento la labor no se puede cuantificar en tiempo ni cualificar por resultados. A veces los resultados negativos orientan al camino correcto. Pero por eso es que en el equipo necesito gente que trabaje porque quiere y no porque debe. No puedo estar vigilando que cumplan su trabajo y si no lo hacen, tampoco puedo darme cuenta fácilmente, así que la presión en la clínica, que es fácil ver en los informes, me permiten saber cuál es el nivel de los doctores; y Darien, déjeme decirle que a la mayoría de novatos les trasfieren tres o cuatro pacientes, pero al leer su informe – silbó por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad –. Bienvenido al equipo, Darien.

– Gracias, doctor Graham.

– Paul – me corrigió con amabilidad.

– Sí – le sonreí. Cuando me iba a retirar recordé lo que hablé con Serena –. ¡Ah! Paul – me sentí un poco incomodo por la familiaridad –, quisiera aprovechar para pedirle el sábado libre.

– ¿Le doy una buena noticia y ya me sale con eso? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

– No era mi intensión – le aclaré mientras me acercaba a su escritorio –, pero voy a cumplir tres semanas sin un día libre y necesito tiempo para dedicarle a mi novia.

Me miró con ojos divertidos y se sonrío.

– Creo que se merece el fin de semana libre. ¿Así que tiene novia? – se inclinó hacia el frente con interés.

– En realidad es mi prometida – sonreí abiertamente –. Nos vamos a casar en noviembre.

El doctor Graham se rió entre dientes.

– Por su sonrisa, puedo deducir que es una mujer asombrosa. ¿Ella también es doctora? ¿La conozco?

– No, no. Ella apenas está en su primer año de la universidad.

– Así que de primer ingreso – caviló por un momento – ¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó de repente en un tono un tanto acusador.

– Va a cumplir diecinueve el treinta de junio – respondí evitando su mirada y aclarándome la garganta.

– Conque cumple diecinueve la próxima semana.

– Sí, ella… ¡La próxima semana! – exclamé sorprendido.

El director Graham señaló el calendario colgado en la pared a su espalda. ¡No podía creerlo! Era cierto. El cumpleaños de Serena era en menos de una semana. Inconscientemente me acaricié la mejilla izquierda al recordar lo que sucedió en su cumpleaños quince, cuando creyó que lo había olvidado. ¡Este año ella me hubiera matado! o peor, quizá hubiera roto nuestro compromiso.

No es que lo hubiera olvidado, jamás podría olvidarlo. ¿Cómo olvidar la fecha en que se celebra el nacimiento de la persona que es la luz en mi vida? Imposible. Era solo que últimamente me había abstraído en mis nuevas ocupaciones y ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de ver la fecha.

El resto del día una parte de mi mente estuvo ocupada pensando cual sería el mejor regalo para Serena.

Al menos tenía el fin de semana libre, gracias a mi jefe, y tendría tiempo para buscar su regalo.

Serena se mostró muy entusiasmada cuando la llame esa noche para confirmar nuestra cita del sábado, pero un segundo después se mostró muy seria y segura cuando afirmó que sabía que no me iban a negar lo que pidiera. Procure no extenderme en la conversación para no disgustar – aún más – al señor Tsukino. La noticia de la confirmación en mi puesto se la daría personalmente. Quería ver su emoción y recibir el abrazo que sabía que me daría. Amaba la forma desinhibida de ella de mostrar sus sentimientos y quería recibir más que una felicitación vía telefónica.

Mientras caminábamos por el parque le conté a Serena la buena noticia. Tal y como lo esperaba se lanzó a abrasarme.

– ¡Es grandioso, Darien! – dijo emocionada. La sentía brincar entre mis brazos sin dejar de abrazarme – ¡Es genial!

Unos segundos después dejó de abrazarme el cuello, pero se apoderó de mi brazo, y bien abrazada a él alzó el rostro para decirme:

– ¡Yo sabía que todos en el hospital notarían rápidamente el maravilloso doctor que eres!

Sonreí por la dulzura de sus palabras y su hermosa sonrisa.

Caminamos por todo el parque y dimos un paseo en bote. Serena había preparado el almuerzo, así que volvimos al auto a traer las cosas y nos dispusimos a almorzar debajo de un arce. Cerca de allí un grupo de niños jugaban a la pelota con sus familias.

Observé a Serena mientras sacaba las cosas de la canasta. Sin intensión, en lo único que pude concentrarme fue en sus labios. Dulces y suaves, tentándome a besarlos a cada segundo. No podía creer que hubiera resistido todo este tiempo la tentación de besarlos, pero parecía que en el parque no había ni un rincón para estar solos. Hasta en el lago había familias enteras navegando y disfrutando de su día.

– ¿Qué estas mirando? – me preguntó mi novia mientras me ofrecía un plato.

Me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, recordando la agradable sensación de sus labios sobre los míos y su delicioso sabor. Su tierna y curiosa voz hizo que mi mirada viajara inmediatamente de sus labios a sus ojos. La ingenuidad en su mirada – lejos de adivinar mis pensamientos – hizo que mis mejillas se encendieran.

Rápidamente tomé el plato que me ofrecía y sin ver que había en él, me llevé algo de su contenido a la boca.

– ¡Está delicioso! – mascullé mientras empezaba a masticar. Ni siquiera había sentido el sabor; sólo intentaba distraerla y funcionó.

Con una sonrisa juntó sus manos, como gesto de emoción, y preguntó: – ¿De verdad?

Podía ver el brillo en su mirada mientras esperaba mi respuesta y confirmación a su éxito culinario.

La cocina era un gran reto para Serena. Creía que eso de tener "talento" para la cocina era una tontería y que si alguien cocinaba mejor que otras personas era porque el que les gustara hacía que se esforzaran y practicarán constantemente; pero Serena me había hecho cambiar de opinión. A mí me constaba cuanto se esforzaba, el empeño que le ponía y que practicaba sin desanimarse por el resultado. Aún así, pocas veces lo que cocinaba resultaba comestible y de buen sabor, por eso es que para ella era tan importante un platillo exitoso.

Asentí enérgicamente al ver su sonriente rostro, pero me detuve cuando sentí como iniciaba en mi lengua una sensación de hormigueo que comenzaba a extenderse e intensificarse. Tragué rápidamente, pero eso solo lo hizo peor. ¡En solo segundos mi lengua ardía como si estuviera en llamas!

– ¡Agua, agua! – demandé.

Gateé hasta la canasta, saqué una botella y bebí su contenido sin detenerme. Suspiré de alivio cuando la sensación disminuyó.

– ¿Se me pasó el picante?

– Parece que sí. Pero solo un poco – añadí rápidamente cuando su mirada se ensombreció.

– Lo volví a hacer – dijo apesadumbrada. Comenzó a regresar las cosas a la canasta –. Vamos a buscar donde comer. Cerca de aquí debe haber algún lugar donde...

La tomé de las manos para detenerla.

– A mí me gusta lo picante – mentí.

Me sonrió, pero sin alegría. Era la sonrisa que usaba cuando trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos.

– No tienes por qué hacerlo – bajó la mirada.

Le quité de las manos el plato que había estado a punto de meter a la canasta.

– Bueno, si tú no quieres… más para mí.

Dudé por un momento mientras sostenía un bocado con los dos palillos a pocos centímetros de mi boca, pero el ver a mi novia con la boca abierta pero sonriente, observando atentamente lo que iba a hacer, me dio el valor.

Medio mastiqué y trague lo antes posible. Sin perder tiempo bebí media botella de agua.

– ¡Rico! – dije lo más convincente que pude. Aún sentía los ojos llorosos.

– ¡Sí te gusta! – exclamó sorprendida y sonriente.

Le sonreí. Di tres nuevos largos tragos de agua. ¡Sí que picaba!

Sonriente volvió a abrir la canasta.

– También tengo bolas de arroz, tallarines…

Comenzó a nombrar al momento de sacarlos. Se había esforzado muchísimo.

Ella también inició a comer, pero cuando iba a tomar de su comida picante le alejé el plato.

Me miró extrañada.

– Tú no querías – le reclamé –, así que esto es solo para mí.

No quería que lo probara y se diera cuenta de su terrible sabor; y menos quería que sintiera este ardor de lengua.

Comí de eso lo menos que me fue posible. Cada vez que creía que Serena no me veía tiraba un poco en los arbustos a mi espalda. Así logré deshacerme de buena parte. Al menos con el resto de platillos no tuve ningún problema. El primero me impidió sentir el sabor del resto.

Después del almuerzo – y muchas botellas de agua – nos recostamos a observar el cielo. Aún no comíamos el postre, pero ambos estábamos demasiado satisfechos. Después de un rato en que Serena me decía la forma que le encontraba a las nubes, ambos nos quedamos en un tranquilo silencio. Solo se escuchaba la risa de los niños y el sonido de una pelota al ser pateada.

– Darien – me llamó. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Podemos ir después?

No necesitaba aclararme a donde se refería. A lo largo de nuestra cita Serena había insistido varias veces que fuéramos a nuestra casa, pero yo no había avanzado absolutamente nada desde la primera y última vez que la llevé, así que no tenía caso.

Me senté antes de contestarle. Ella también lo hizo.

– Hoy no, Serena.

Asintió, resignada.

– Entonces, ¿cuándo?

Me regaló esa sonrisa a la que me era tan difícil resistirme.

– Por favor – insistió.

– Está bien – accedí –, ¿qué te parece la próxima semana? – pregunté pensativo – pero tendría que ser después de tu cumpleaños.

Eso me daría tiempo para arreglar por lo menos el exterior.

– ¿Después de… mi cumpleaños?

– Sí. Tú cumpleaños es el viernes, así que podemos…

No pude terminar la frase. Caí de espaldas, desconcertado. Los brazos de Serena me rodeaban el cuello y ella estaba sobre mí.

– ¡Lo recordaste! – pronunció, casi gritó, en mi oído.

– ¿Recordar qué? – pregunté.

Alejó el rostro de mi cuello, quedando frente a mi rostro, con sus brazos flexionados a los lados de mi cabeza.

– Recordaste mi cumpleaños.

– ¿Creíste que lo olvidaría?

– Bueno – se ruborizó –, últimamente has estado muy ocupado… y yo no sabía si… ¡pero no lo olvidaste! ¿y vendrás a mi fiesta sorpresa el viernes?

– ¿Fiesta sorpresa? – pregunté divertido, alzando una ceja.

Se rió descubierta. El sonido de su risa iluminó mi corazón.

– Bueno, solo mi mamá sabe que yo sé, las chicas no. ¿Pero vendrás? – insistió.

Esto era extraño. Las chicas lo habían planificado y no me habían incluido. Normalmente ya me hubieran pedido, por lo menos, que me encargara de distraer a Serena mientras preparaban todo o que cediera mi departamento para la fiesta.

– Las chicas no me han dicho nada – le comenté.

– Eso es porque yo se los pedí – confesó. Eso dolió –, o más bien mi mamá se los pidió por mí – corrigió.

– ¿Por qué?

No pude evitar que la pregunta saliera de mis labios. Me arrepentí inmediatamente de haberla hecho. No quería escuchar la respuesta, no después de que estos últimos días apenas si había…

– No quería ser una carga para ti – contestó desviando su mirada –. Apenas si has tenido tiempo para dormir, no quería preocuparte por no tener tiempo para cosas sin importancia.

Acaricié suavemente el contorno de su rostro, desde la frente, pasando por sus sonrosadas mejillas, hasta su barbilla y con delicadeza la elevé para que me viera a los ojos.

– Nunca podrías ser una carga para mí, Serena – le aseguré sin dudar. _Todo lo contrario, eres mi razón para esforzarme en todo_, añadí en mi interior.

Su sonrisa, su voz, su mirada de un celeste tan hermoso que opacaba hasta el color del despejado cielo de un día soleado que tenía como fondo su precioso rostro. Esos ojos que en este momento adquirieron un brillo especial que me dejaron atrapado en ellos, entregándome silenciosas promesas.

– Te amo – soltó tan bajito, como si no hubiera sido consciente de que sus labios habían pronunciado tan hermosas palabras.

Mi corazón sufrió un suave y dulce apretón. Sonreí orgulloso de ser el objeto de amor de tan adorable criatura.

– Serena – susurré, mientras nuestros rostros se iban acercando lenta y tortuosamente. Mis ojos se cerraron inconscientemente al sentir su embriagador aliento en mis labios. Ya casi los sentía sobre los míos…

Al fin llegó la mañana del viernes. Una muy hermosa mañana, debo admitir. El sol brillaba y una brisa fresca me dio sensación de tranquilidad. Era como si el clima estuviera consiente esta fecha tan especial y se mostrara de acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo.

La noche anterior hubo una lluvia de estrellas que fascinó a muchos y, como era claro, había provocado que a la mayoría de esas personas se les pegaran las chamarras. Eso había jugado a mi favor, porque el poco tráfico me permitió llegar temprano al hospital; un buen augurio para cumplir con llegar temprano a la fiesta de Serena.

Cuando llegué a la residencia Tsukino, por la tarde, ya se estaba desarrollando la fiesta. La música, aunque no era estridente, se escuchaba desde afuera. Sammy iba saliendo – lo habían mandado a comprar algunas cosas – y me permitió entrar. Me evitó arruinar la atmosfera con el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

Mina, Andrew y Haruka se encontraban conversando. Nicolas trataba de llamar la atención de Rei, quien tenía cara de molestia y lo ignoraba a pesar de sus torpes intentos de entretenerla. Ella es muy ruda con él. Había muchos rostros que no los conocía del todo, compañeros de Serena en la universidad de los que no recordaba el nombre. Lita salió de la cocina llevando consigo una charola con algo que hizo que la mayoría se acercaran a probarlo. No veía por ningún lugar a mi novia y cumpleañera.

– Está en la cocina – me indicó una voz femenina. No había notado que Michiru se había acercado a mi lado.

– ¿Quién? – pregunté distraído.

– Serena. ¿No es a ella a quien buscabas con la mirada?

Su voz era divertida y compresiva. Sonreí un poco.

– Debe estarte esperando. El mejor regalo para una chica enamorada es un beso de cumpleaños.

Haruka se acercó y se colocó al lado de Michiru.

– Darien, ¿cómo estás?

– Le decía a Darien que Serena está en la cocina, y es de mala educación que la dejes esperando – terminó la frase dirigiéndose a mí.

– Creo que iré a saludar a la cumpleañera – anuncié.

– ¿Darien? – Haruka me detuvo del brazo cuando iba a retirarme.

– ¿Sí?

De repente su rostro se tornó serio.

– Cuídala. Todo el día he tenido un mal presentimiento – supe que lo decía no solo en nombre propio, lo hacía también como Sailor –. Recuerda lo importante que la princesa es para el futuro.

Retiré el brazo molesto. Entendía su preocupación, pero me molestaron sus razones.

– ¡Jamás permitiría que algo dañara a Serena! – mascullé por debajo de la música – pero el futuro o el papel que Serena juega en él no tiene nada que ver.

– Haruka, lo hiciste enfadar – intervino Michiru en tono conciliador –. Lamento la forma de expresarse de Haruka, pero su preocupación es sincera.

Era verdad. No podía dudar de eso. Relajé mi postura y le hice un gesto de disculpa. Haruka, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, suspiro y aceptó mis disculpas. Las facciones de su rostro se relajaron, pero su seriedad no desapareció.

– He intentado ver el peligro al que se refiere Haruka con mi espejo, pero no he visto nada, así que por ahora únicamente tenemos que permanecer alertas. No hay de qué preocuparse. Asentí.

A Haruka le molestó la poca importancia que Michiru le dio a su presentimiento.

– No lo olvides, debes protegerla – reafirmó Haruka.

– Lo haré – juré.

Entré a la cocina y allí la vi. Serena se encontraba como ida, observando su pastel. Aún no lo habían partido. Ikuko también se encontraba allí, me vio, me sonrió y salió discretamente.

– Ahora regreso – le avisó a su hija.

Serena asintió distraída, sin apartar su mirada del pastel. A mi novia le fascinan los dulces.

– Feliz cumpleaños – le susurré a pocos centímetros de su oído. La atrapé a punto de robarle el merengue al pastel.

– ¡Darien! – se giró y me abrazó. Recibí su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos gustosamente – ¡Pudiste venir!

Se separó un poco. Aproveché para acomodar los mechones de su fleco.

– La cumpleañera me invitó personalmente – apenas fui consciente del sonido del timbre de la puerta. Ni mi novia ni yo le dimos importancia –. Sería muy desconsiderado no asistir – sonreí.

– Me alegra que seas todo un caballero. Mi caballero – añadió sonriendo.

Vi a los lados y estábamos completamente solos. Aproveché para perderme en esos preciosos ojos celestes que tenía al frente y me incliné para probar esos adictivos labios.

– ¡Serena! – la imperiosa voz de Lita me sobresaltó y golpeé mi frente contra la de Serena.

– ¡Auch! – gimió.

_Bien hecho, Darien _– me regañé mentalmente –. _En vez de beso, un chinchón de cumpleaños._

– ¡Serena! – ahora la llamó Mina, con el mismo tono de voz apremiante de Lita.

Con delicadeza retiré las manos de Serena, que cubrían su frente, para revisar el daño. Justo en la parte superior de su frente tenía un círculo levemente enrojecido. Se lo acaricié levemente.

– Lo lamento – me disculpé. A mi aún me dolía, seguramente a ella más.

– ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Eh, pillines.

El comentario de Mina hizo que me sonrojara y me apartara un paso de Serena.

Tenía una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

– ¡Serena! – Rei también llegó a llamar a Serena – ¿Qué sucede? Ven – la urgió.

Entró, tomó su mano y la haló fuera de la cocina. Las seguí, al igual que Lita y Mina.

No entendía que estaba pasando. Habían apagado la música – debí darme cuenta de eso antes pero estaba muy concentrado en la agasajada – y todos estaban reunidos a la entrada. Algo había allí que había llamado la atención de todos. Algunas chicas gritaban emocionadas.

Ni Serena, ni Rei, lograban acercarse a lo que fuera que quería mostrarle.

– ¡Oigan, ya! – gritó Rei cuando comprendió que sus intentos de pasar eran inútiles. Serena me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Me encogí de hombros, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando – ¡Dejen pasar a la cumpleañera!

Los invitados comenzaron a apartarse uno a uno abriendo un espacio al medio, justo al frete de Serena. Cuando descubrieron lo que había al centro y que había llamado tanto la atención, una sensación amarga se colocó en mi estomago.

Contrario a mi malestar, el rostro de mi prometida se iluminó con una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

– ¡Seiya!

() ()

(=°.°=)

(") (")

**¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, denme su opinión del capítulo!**

**Saben, lo que escribí que le pasó a Darien, sobre saber la fecha de un cumpleaños pero no ser conciente de lo cerca que está ya me ha pasado, jaja. Tengo una amiga que tanto ella como yo tenemos mala suerte porque nuestros cumpleaños caen en medio de época de examenes, y hubo un año en que otra amiga le preguntó cuando era su cumpleaños y yo contesté por ella, y ¿qué creen? ése era el día de su cumpleaños y yo ni en cuenta. Cuando nuestra amiga dijo "¿es hoy?" me sentí re mal. Al menos mi amiga no es rencorosa y se dio cuenta que fue por taradez mía por no saber en que fecha vivo, jajaja. Es el efecto adormecedor de los examenes, jajaja.**

**A ver que piensan del capítulo, porque ahora va sin que lo revisara mi editora. Me hubiera gustado para que fuera mejor, pero la intenté contactar con tan poco tiempo que no es de extrañarse que no la haya localizado :(**

**Así que Usako, espero saber de ti con tu comentario! Y me disculpo por el nombre del capítulo, pero creo que tengo muchos problemas con eso, porque los que elijo no les va muy bien que digamos, jeje.**

**También quiero darle muchas gracias a Danykagomesan por hacerme saber que me lee desde el principio! Me agradó mucho saberlo y espero que sigas dejando tu comentario, para saber que continúas allí!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Besos y cuidense!**


End file.
